A love of two brothers
by meg11x
Summary: A/U: Haley and Lucas dated in high school and college, until he cheated on her with Brooke Davis. Now, out of college Haley gets a record deal in LA and moves out there by herself and falls for basketball star Nathan Scott. Nathan Haley, Brooke Lucas, P
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU: Start off in the past. Lucas and Haley grew up childhood friends and later more in another town besides Tree Hill. Lucas never met Nathan or Dan. Starts off in the past with Lucas and Haley a little bit, then goes to after college, and is eventually everyone living in California. Will end up being Haley/Nathan, there will be both Lucas/Brooke and Lucas/Peyton at different times.

_November 1__st__-_

_I haven't kept a diary in a long time, maybe ever. I wasn't very girly in high school, and I am still not. I just lost my boyfriend and my best friend. My boyfriend Lucas Scott was both to me. Ever since we were nine years old, it was us against the world. I never really had many friends, and no friends that were girls, I just have no one to talk to right now. I remember when Lucas and I first got together. It was junior year of high school on Halloween. We went Trick or Treating even though we were way to old for it, it was a lot of fun. We went back to his house after, where his mother actually let me sleep over. After all until that night we were just like brother and sister. Then that night, here we were eating candy and watching a scary movie. Then all of a sudden, I was shoving candy in his mouth, smarties. He hated them, so I was doing it to pester him. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed me and pretended to choke me, and then he was there on top of me, and for the first time I noticed how good looking he was. I saw his dirty blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. I guess for some reason he saw me in the same way, because we started kissing. Lucas had dated a few other girls, but this was my first kiss. It was everything I hoped it would be. He waited a while to ask me out after. We both played it cool, and tried to act like we were just friends. I told him I didn't want to ruin a good thing. A few days before thanksgiving, he asked me out and we started dating. We would have been dating three years this month, but as of twenty minutes ago we are broken up. Lucas Scott is no longer my boyfriend or my friend. He is a cheating liar. I thought I could trust him. I always admired him. I told him early on into our relationship that I didn't want to have sex until I was married. I know- NO ONE does that anymore. It is just what I wanted. He told me he understood, and he never brought it up again. We did everything else, and I figured that was enough for him. We went to different schools, only an hour apart. I saw him two times a week, once during the week and once a weekday. I trusted him, and he trusted me, the first year went really well. This year, there was an opening on the basketball team, and I urged him to try out. He did, and just as I had thought he got on. I started getting a little bit jealous at this time, though I was mostly happy for him. He had a lot more friends now, and of course, the girls. All the cheerleaders were crazy about him. I wasn't going to be able to see him this weekend, but I ended up going there early today to surprise him before going to visit my sister for the weekend. I knocked, and he hadn't been expecting me, so he opened the door. He was wearing just boxers, and there was a naked girl in his bed. He tried to explain but I ran out. I could not and would not hear it. I really have no one to talk to about this. I miss him, but how can I forgive him for this???_

_-Haley_

"HALEY! Please open the door" Lucas had been out there for half an hour all ready. The day Haley had caught him, he tried calling her all day and of course no answer. He was desperate to talk with her now, he wouldn't leave until he could see her.

Haley was getting annoyed at this point, and gave in and opened the door.

"Haley, I am so sorry. I know how horrible that must have looked to you,"

"What it looked like Lucas? It looked like you were having sex with another girl,"

"I am an awful person Haley. I just want you to know I had a lot to drink last night, I wasn't thinking right. My heart wasn't there. I love you Haley, and I would never pressure you into having sex. I just, I am almost 20 years old, and a virgin, and I guess I just wanted to know what it was like,"

"Get out of here,"

"Haley, I love you. I made a mistake. How can I fix this?"

"Lucas, you cannot fix this. I trusted you, I've always trusted you. You have lost that now. There is nothing you can do to get that back. I cannot stand to look at you,"

"I will fix this Haley,"

Haley walked to the bathroom, and shut herself in there, hoping that Lucas would leave her alone. Turning the water in and undressing she sat down and cried. She wanted so bad to just go over to Lucas and cry her heart out, but he was the one who had caused her the pain.

_What I did was wrong. I made a mistake. She means nothing to me, and you mean everything to me. I will hate myself for giving into nothing, and losing everything. Please forgive me. I love you._

_-Lucas_

Haley found the note after getting out of the shower and threw it out.

Lucas got back to his dorm and found the girl from the night before waiting outside of it.

"I was hoping you would be back soon. I left my ipod on your room yesterday, and I sort of need it,"

"Alright, I'll let you in and you can get it," Lucas said, he just wanted her to leave.

Brooke got in and laid down on his bed and took her shirt off. "Mind of I stay for a bit?" She smiled.

Lucas shook his head, "I am sorry about last night. The party was fun, and everything but I just, I have this girlfriend. I know you had no idea, it was really wrong of me,"

"Oh, the girl from this morning. I am sorry but you can do so much better then her,"

"Brooke, DO NOT say that about Haley, okay?"

"Fine. I'll just be leaving now."

"Please. I just need to be alone,"

Brooke smiled as she walked out, she loved the challenge. Guys were always throwing themselves at her, and she finally had something to work for.

A/N: Kind of different, but I'll update soon : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Really short chapter, just some more "back round" information. Will update really soon! Thank you for the reveiws : ) **

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Nathan awoke to hearing his parents arguing about something, as they usually were. He hated being home. It was Christmas and he all ready wished he hadn't bothered coming back. He decided he would go and see Brooke and Peyton today, as well as Tim. Tim was sort of annoying, but at least it would give him someone to shoot some ball with. Peyton and Brooke were two of his oldest friends. They had known each other for years, and somehow always stayed good friends. He had slept with Brooke once, but other then that, the three of them were just really good friends.

"I read the newspaper this morning, and Lucas Scott is playing for University of South Carolina, how do you feel about that?" Deb asked her husband.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, Nathan might be awake,"

"I am jut saying it is very possible they could end up playing against each other,"

"Scott is a very common last night," Dan said with a smile, "Don't worry, they will never know about each other,"

"I just hope you're right. I would hate to think of him finding out. He would hate us for not telling him,"

Nathan was in the shower during this conversation, and headed down right after.

"I'll see you later," Nathan said, heading out the front door.

"Will you be home for dinner Nathan?" His mother asked him.

"I don't think so,"

Nathan went over to Peyton's house and just as he guessed Brooke was there as well.

"NATHAN! I can't believe you came back!! You didn't come back for thanksgiving!"

"Yeah, I know. I just had games and stuff, it wasn't worth coming back,"

"Well that is a shame!"

Brooke went into hug him, and Peyton did at the same time creating a group hug.

"So how has school been Nate?" Brooke asked.

"Great! I mean the classes are whatever, I'm passing everything so fine, but basketball is amazing this season. We haven't lost even one game yet. I am hoping to make MVP this year since I didn't last year. Since I am not a freshmen I have a good chance,"

"Wow, Mr. Cocky," Peyton joked. "What about girls?"

"Well you know, a little here, a little here," Nathan joked. He didn't really "do" girlfriends. He dated a girl named Rachel in high school, but everything else had just been very casual, and he had kept it that way in college. He was just a one night stand kind of guy. "What about you two?"

"Oh, well there is this one guy," Brooke smiled. "I guess he had some girlfriend who wouldn't put out, so we did it, she caught us, and since then he avoids me. It's been a month, I've tried everything, I think am about to give up,"

"Give up. Once you do, I promise he will want you as soon as he thinks he can't have you,"

Brooke shrugged, "Guess I don't have any other choice,"

"What about you Peyton?"

"I am still with Jake,"

"But you go to school in California, he lives here still, I don't know how you do it,"

"We just, uh Brooke our selves a lot," Peyton smiled. "I really like him, but he needs to stay around because his family is here and they help out with Jenny, and I'll be back eventually,"

"Well good for you, I am happy for you,"

"Thanks Nathan, I actually think I am going to go see him now. I'll see you later though, right?"

"Of course. Brook want to go have lunch with me and catch up?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Rock Hill, South Carolina

Haley had taken it easy on the first day of break. Thanksgiving break her parents had wanted to go away with her grandparents, and she accepted. Lucas had not stopped calling or messaging her, and it was getting pathetic.

It had been right after lunch when her door bell rang. Her sister, Taylor, went to go answer it.

"I don't think Haley wants to see you,"

"I know. I don't blame her, but I just really wanted to talk to her for a minute,"

" I think maybe you should leave,"

"It's okay. I'll talk," Haley said.

Lucas suddenly felt happiness shoot through him, Haley wanted to talk. Maybe she was finally ready to work things out.

"Haley, I am so glad you are willing to talk,"

"Just make it fast. Luke, all the calls and messages are just getting annoying. You screwed up, and we broke up, and it's over,"

"Haley, you're everything to me, I don't know what to do without you,"

"You should have thought about that before. You were everything to me too Lucas, my best friend, my boyfriend, and I lost all of that and I wasn't the one to screw up. Don't tell me how much in pain you are, or how you don't know what to do without me. You caused this Lucas. I have nothing left to say to you. We can never be together again. The best that I can offer is maybe we can be friends someday, I don't even know about that,"

"Lets maybe try the whole friendship thing, okay? Dinner tomorrow night?"

Haley thought about it. "I guess so. Just friends though, okay? Don't try to turn it into more, it will just blow it,"

Lucas showed up to pick her up, and it felt so much like a date to him, but he knew it wasn't.

They went out to dinner, just at his mothers cafe.

"Lucas, I am seeing someone else," Haley told him. It was a lie, but an idea that she had come up with. It might be the only way to "move on". Haley was no where ready to date someone else, but she really did want her and Lucas to be friends again. Even though he had hurt her, and she would never be able to be with him again, she didn't want to lose all of it. For years they were such good friends, and she didn't want that to have to end too. This was the only way to see how he would take it, to see if he could handle being friends.

"Wow, well I mean it a lot sooner then I thought, but I'm happy for you Haley. I am glad you can be happy, that is what I want for you,"

"Good. You know, I hope things work out for you too,"

Lucas sighed, he could do this. He could be just friends with Haley. It would take a lot of time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter will the last chapter of the gang in college. This chapter was very very short, and I promise the next chapter will wrap things up well. It will be mostly Lucas and Brooke, to give Brucus fans of the story some moments. The following chapter (so chapter 4) will be when a certain singer and basketball player meet : ) Reviews please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N:**Thank you so much for the reviews so far, this is what made me want to write this chapter so fast. These chapters have little to do with the story in the next chapter. These chapters are just good back round information to develop the characters lives in this story, as there are differences from the show. I can't wait to write the Naley stuff because that is my favorite couple/characters to write about. I promise Naley is soon to come. I hope to have Chapter 4 done and up tomorrow!! Thank you again!

I know I put the summary in Chapter 1, but I think I may have forgotten to put the disclaimer. If that is the case, here it is. Don't own any of the characters, places, anything like that, as we ALL know all ready.

Lucas had spent the whole break depressed. It wasn't until then that he realized how bad he had hurt Haley, and how nothing was ever going to fix it. Once January hit, he was actually excited to possible see Brooke again. Over a week had gone by since he had been back at school and Brooke hadn't talked to him at all. She didn't show up around his dorm, during the basketball games she wouldn't even look at him, and at the first after party of the new year, she had made out with some other guy right in front of him. He wasn't ready to date again, but he wanted to get to know Brooke. What he had done to her wasn't fair either. She didn't seem to mind at all but he never wanted to treat a girl the way he had treated Haley and Brooke. Two weeks passed by until Lucas finally decided to talk to her.

"Hey, it's been weird without you around," Lucas said to her after the game.

She shrugged, "Well you kept telling me you wanted nothing to do with me. I just didn't believe it. I've never really been rejected,"

"Yeah, well I can understand that. I'm sorry Brooke. I wasn't fair to you. You must think I am an awful guy,"

"If I thought you were so awful, I wouldn't have pretty much stalked you for a month. You're just a guy Luke. I mean, I just don't know why you would want to cheat on her. I got jealous when I saw her, she was so pretty. I remember you saying that you and her had never had sex when you were drunk, because she wanted to wait until marriage. I mean that is such an amazing thing. I never would have been able to do it, she has control,"

"I know. They don't make girls like Haley anymore. She is great. I love her, but I have to let her go. What I did was wrong. I just, I never wanted to wait until I was married for sex, but she was my first and only girlfriend, and I just wanted it so bad. It just wasn't worth it though,"

Brooke raised her eye brow, "I have two things to say! THAT was your first time? I was your first time? IT wasn't worth it, wow I feel pretty crappy,"

Lucas smiled, "No. It was great Brooke, you knew exactly what to do, but I just had something really great, and NOTHING should have been worth losing it. I told you I was awful,"

"Nah, just a guy. I've heard worse, and had way worse done to me, so don't worry about it,"

"Look, so obviously, I am not ready to date, but you're great Brooke. If I ever was ready, you would be it. Friends?"

"Yeah, sure what the hell,"

Brooke and Lucas started to become really close. They were different about a lot of things, but it kind of worked out well. By the end of the school year, they were dating.

They had gone to a party, and then decided to watch a movie in Lucas's dorm, his roommate was away. It took them over half an hour to decide on a movie. When they did, Brooke found herself going closer and closer to him. Lucas realized what she was doing and put his arm around her. Before long they were kissing and the repeated the first night they got together- three times.

The next morning they stayed cuddling, "Brooke, I don't want this to be like before. I really wanted last night, and was for a lot more then the last night it happened. I guess what I am saying is I want to be with you Brooke Davis."

"I want to be with you too," They kissed, and they were officially a couple.

Christmas time the following year a lot had changed.

Nathan went to Peyton's just as he had the year before. This time she was alone, Brooke was not with her, and she was crying instead of smiling.

"Peyton, whats wrong?"

"Jake broke up with me. Two fricken days before Christmas,"

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. He just said he couldn't do it anymore. He said the time away had made him fall out of love with me, and he was sick of fixing it, just to have me leave again. It was too emotional for him. I've been with him for so long, and it's just, another year and I would have been back,"

"Peyton, be honest with yourself. You have a great internship at a major record label, while going to school. If they offer you a job, you would be crazy not to take it when you graduate. I mean, Tree Hill, it isn't really known for it's major record labels,"

Peyton tried to fight more tears from coming, "I would have found something to do here,"

"He didn't want that for you. He wanted what was best for you and that might mean staying where you are Peyton,"

"Thanks Nate, thanks for being here for me. It was even better then having Brooke around," She joked.

"Where is Brooke anyway?"

"She went to go see her boy-toy Lucas. I don't think he knows she is coming,"

"Oh, so she is with that guy now?"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Come on, lets go great breakfast, and get out of the house," Nathan suggested.

"Thank you Nathan, but nothing will get me out of this bed today. Come over tonight, we can watch Christmas movies, and have hot chocolate. It's what Brooke and I do every year when we have that Christmas sleep over,"

"So not how I pictured sleepovers between the two of you," Nathan joked.

"Good bye Nathan!"

Lucas and Haley had started break off really well. After keeping in touch over the year, they had manged to stay good friends. Haley asked him to go Christmas shopping with her.

"So where is your family exactly and when are they coming back?" Lucas asked Haley confused as why none of her eight family members were home.

"My parents decided to spend the year traveling, and my sister actually has a serious boyfriend and a good job for once, and my other siblings well you know, their all over. Everyone is coming Christmas Eve, but for the next couple of days, its just me,"

"No, no way. I am coming to hang with you tonight. We can wrap our gifts together, and have some eggnog,"

Haley laughed, "That reminds me of when we were 14, and we decided to spike the eggnog with some of my parents supply. We put something totally gross in there though, and it was awful," It was probably one of the only "bad" things she did as a teenager.

"Well maybe we can spike it again this year, more appropriate alcohol this time,"

"Sounds good to me!' Haley smiled.

Lucas's phone rang, he saw it was Brooke, and decided to ignore it. He didn't want to ruin the first good moment with him and Haley.

Haley headed back to the house, and took her cell phone out and saw she had one missed call. It was from Chris, the guy she was sort of dating. He was amazing. He had sang at a party she went to, and they ended up talking after and hitting it off. He heard her voice once and had all ready asked her to record a single with him. It was going to be relased shortly after New Years, and he had all ready encouraged her to write and sing some of her own songs, which she was working on. He really believed in her music. Haley found that they had that in common, but not much else, and she didn't expect it to get very serious between them.

Brooke had been trying to call because she was currently taking the drive to Lucas's town, and she was getting more and more lost every minute. Brooke hadn't wanted to call him and ruin the surprise but she was running out of options. If she kept going south, she was going to end up in Disney World, if she didn't figured out where she was going.

Lucas arrived over Haley's where they shared a few drinks, and wrapped some presents.

"The more I drink, the worse the wrapping gets," Haley laughed, "But why should I care right? I mean it is just going to be torn apart anyway,"

"Exactly! Who cares?" Lucas said. He found himself trying to move closer. Maybe the eggnog was giving him the courage to do what he had wanted to do since he had seen her again. He just couldn't do it, he didn't want to ruin a good thing.

Brooke finally found her way to Lucas's house. Brooke didn't see his car, but saw two other cars parked in the driveway, so she decided to knock.

Karen and Andy who had been together for years were sitting on the couch after just putting their child to bed when Brooke knocked on the door.

Karen answered the door, "Hello?"

"Hi! Is Lucas home?"

"No, he is not. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Are you a friend of Lucas's?"

Brooke smiled, "No! Well, I mean yes, but I would say I am more his girlfriend rather then just a friend. I came all the way from Tree Hill, North Carolina,"

Karen froze at the name of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Karen knew that is where Lucas's birth father lived, well at least where he did live. Karen hadn't wanted hm to know anything about him, but she was afraid that he would sooner or later, if he ever want to visit there and found out about his fathers second life, she wasn't sure what she would do.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise him. I should have called,"

"No, no not at all. He is actually down the street at his good friend Haley's house. I can give you the address if you would like to go see him there," Karen realized this might not be a great idea. Haley, though always Lucas's friend was his ex-girlfriend. It might not thrill her to meet his current girlfriend.

"Haley's house? Their still friends. Lucas told me they don't talk anymore,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start anything. If you want to wait here you can,"

"No. I want to see him. It was nice meeting you,"

Brooke took off for Haley's house. Brooke was sure everything was fine, but he spent months obsessing over her but also telling Brooke they never spoke. Lucas's mother made it sound like they were still so close.

Lucas leaned in and finally felt brave enough to kiss her. Haley wanted to push him away, she knew it was the right thing to do. Getting caught up in the past, she allowed it. Right near the Christmas tree where rain, that would never turn into snow, came down from the dark December sky. They continued right in front of Haley's large living room bay window, where Brooke Davis just happened to be walking right by.

Brooke felt herself go into shock. Brooke had never allowed herslef to care about someone before Lucas. She really did care about him, and now here he was kissing Haley.

"Lucas, I can't do this," Haley stopped him, right as she said this, they heard a loud knock several times on the door.

"I'll go get it," Haley said, as Lucas followed.

Haley opened the door to see Brooke standing there, "What are YOU doing here?" Haley questioned her.

"I am hear to see MY BOYFRIEND," Brooke told her.

"Brooke, how did you know I was here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, so I drove here. Let me tell you it ended up being a LONG drive with me getting lose and TRYING to call you, and getting no answer,"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't hear,"

"Oh, right. I am sure it had nothing to do with you being with Haley. You were screening your calls and avoiding me. Well anyway, I got to your house and your mother and father were home and were nice enough to tell me where you were. Just in case you were wondering, I saw that whole kiss thing. I am done Lucas. You lied to me. You still talk to her all the time, and have feelings for her. I am done. I'm going home,"

Brooke ran out.

Lucas looked at Haley and Haley knew without him having to say it that he was asking her what to do.

"It was a mistake Lucas. The kiss that is. Nothing has changed. I am seeing someone, and you and I are good friends. Go tell her that,"

Lucas ran out after her.

"Brooke don't go,"

"Do you still love her Luke?"

"I can't answer that," Lucas said. "I can say it was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed her."

"We're done. You've in love with someone else, okay? I was just a distraction, but I will not allow you to use me anymore Lucas, we are over," Brooke left, and Lucas had nothing left to say. Everything she said was dead on.

He went back into the house, and heard Haley talking, she was on the phone.

"I miss you too Chris. Yes, I have been practicing. Uh huh, when I get back I will be ready for you. Yeah, Lucas is still here. I know how you feel about it but everything is going fine. Alright, have a good night," Haley hung up and Lucas reentered.

"You okay?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I haven't been fair to Brooke. I should have told her you and I were still good friends,"

"Yes, you should have,"

"I know. Do you want me to leave?"

"Hell no. I need help wrapping the rest of my presents," Haley smiled.

Lucas tried to realize him and Brooke weren't right for each other and the whole time they were together he had been unfair. He needed to accept after a year things with Haley forever, but Brooke wasn't the right person for him. He was grateful for the time they had together, and he felt terrible for hurting her but that was the way it was.

The next day Brooke and Peyton stayed in bed and cried together, trying to make each other feel better.

Later on that day Nathan came back over to see how Peyton was doing, and found Brooke there as well.

"Brooke, if I ever meet the guy who did this to you, I will beat his ass up," Nathan told her, after hearing the story of her trip to Rock Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haley had been out of college for over a year and a half now. Her time had been filled with recording and a tour of all fifty states as an opening performer for Chris Keller. She had purchased a beautiful home in LA. Haley was now on her way after a week long break to go meet with someone from the studio over a lunch on them. They wanted her to release her first official album by next year.

Haley arrived at the place they were meeting for lunch. It was a really expensive seafood place she had never been to before and Haley was pretty sure she had seen Britney Spears when she first entered.

Haley was brought to the table where she saw the person she was meeting. Haley was surprised at how young she was, and how down to earth she seemed. She was dressed simply, but classy and had dirty blond hair and big beautiful deep eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Hi Haley, it's so nice to meet you. I know people with my job say this all the time, but I mean this when I say it, I am huge fan of you. I actually saw you preform in Charlotte North, Carolina,"

"Oh! Thank you! Are you from around there?"

"Yeah, I come from Tree Hill, North Carolina,"

Haley smiled, "Well I am from Rock Hill, South Carolina,"

"Yeah, I remember reading that about you. My name is Peyton Sawyer by the way. My boss actually couldn't make it, so they sent me instead,"

"Oh okay! I thought you looked a little young, but I am actually glad. I was so nervous about all of this, I've recorded some, and had a few songs released but not a whole album,"

"Don't be nervous. I will take care of everything for you. I will set up recording times, promotions, getting you on the radio, making a music video when the time comes. Then once the record goes out, sometime next year, another tour,"

"Wow,"

"What?"

"It's just, I mean I went to college for teaching. I grew up in a small town. I never expected this,"

"You have a talent Haley James, you deserve this,"

They spent almost two hours talking about Haley's ideas for the albums, and thinking of what the focus would be about.

"Wow, that all sounds great Peyton, so I guess I will see you next week at the studio?"

"Yes! Sure thing! Look, I usually don't do this, but I know you just had a crazy year, and you probably don't know anyone here. Do you want to go to the Laker's game with me tonight?"

Haley thought about for a minute. The idea of going back to her big house all alone made her cringe. "Sure, that actually sounds like a lot of fun,"

"Okay, you can meet me at my apartment tonight of you want. There is going to be a party after, I am actually good friends with one of the players, so we can so get in,"

"Wow, my friend would be so jealous of me right now," Haley said, referring to Lucas.

Peyton wrote down the address, "Alright. Come by around seven,"

Haley walked back to her car and started to call Lucas.

"Hey Hales, how is it going?"

"Great! I met this awesome girl who works for the company, and she just made me feel so good about things! She also invited me to a Laker's game tonight, and an after party!"

"You suck! That sounds awesome."

"Yeah! So what are you up to tonight?"

"I have a meeting with my agent tonight. I just finished my second book, it's still getting edited, but mow I have to meet with the agent to start things up, book tour things like that,"

"Well hit me up when you do LA, I would love to see you again Lucas," Haley said.

"Yeah, you too, well good luck tonight," Haley said.

"You too. Let me know how it goes,"

"I sure will,"

Haley spent an hour getting ready. She wasn't sure why, well it was her first real night out and she was kind of nervous about it. Haley decided on jeans and a black tank top with high heals, but then Haley also found a Laker's shirt in her closet. Haley had more cloths then she knew what to do with because of the tour and everything. Haley put it on over her nice shirt, and wore her honey brown hair down and headed over to Peyton's apartment.

"I'm sorry, my apartment looks horrible," Peyton apologized.

"Oh! Don't worry about it. It looks fine, really,"

They two girls headed out to the game and watched.

"So which one is your friend?" Haley asked her.

"Number 23," Peyton smiled, "He is great,"

"He is really cute," Haley noticed. He had dark hair, and a body to die for.

"I know," Peyton agreed, "He is like a brother to me though, I never really saw him that way,"

Peyton laughed at Haley staring.

Nathan scored over 40 points and won the game. The girls headed over to the party and got a few drinks, and waited at the bar. Not many people were there yet.

"Are you Haley James?" A girl in her early twenties asked Haley.

Haley smiled, "Yes, I am,"

"I love Chris Keller, and I saw you guys this past summer. You were really good. Are you going to be coming out with more music?"

"I am actually working on my own album,"

"Nice! Well, do you think I can have your autograph. I know you will be like really really famous one day, and this is probably my only chance to ever be near you again,"

Haley signed it and laughed after she was gone. Haley really never saw herself as being famous. The idea of singing and sharing it with others was amazing, but Haley wasn't exactly the celebrity type.

"See, I told you I am not your only fan," Peyton told her.

All of a sudden all of the players came in. Once everyone was in, Peyton told Haley to come with her, they were going to go say hello to Nathan.

"Nathan!" Peyton said giving him a hug, "You were awesome tonight,"

"Thanks, thanks for coming," Nathan then noticed there was someone standing next to her, she looked kind of familiar like he might have seen her somewhere before but couldn't place it, but she was beautiful.

"Who did ya bring?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh! This is Haley James. She is working on an album. She went on tour with Chris Keller,"

"Oh, he is such a tool," Nathan joked.

Haley got a little sensitive about that comment.

"It's nice to meet you," Haley said and then announced she was going to go get a drink.

Nathan was kind of taken back by her attitude. Most girls, when meeting him for the first time went kind of crazy for him. He was kind of surprised about how nonchalant she had just acted. It really sparked his interest.

Right when Peyton and Nathan were talking Peyton's phone went off, it was her boss.

"Oh okay, right now? Alright, I can be there in twenty minutes,"

"I have to go Nathan, it's an emergency. Look, I want Haley to stay. Can you hang out with her tonight?" Peyton asked him.

Nathan looked over her, of course he could, "Yeah, sure."

Haley came back a minute later with a glass of white wine.

"Where is Peyton?" Haley asked him.

"She had to all of a sudden,"

"Oh, well I guess I should go then," Haley said.

"No! Stay! I mean she should be back soon, and I'm actually not so bad," Nathan smiled.

"Ah, what the hell, why not,"

They sat down near the bar and Nathan ordered a drink and they sat and talked. It was kind of weird at first, but Nathan found something about her so refreshing. She seemed so smart, kind and had a really good head on her shoulders. When he spent the evening with most girls all he could think about was if they would go back with him or not, he knew Haley wouldn't, but he didn't care. He would be fine just sitting there talking to her and looking into her beautiful eyes. Haley was actually surprised at how nice he was. Haley had expected him to be a typical jock, but he didn't seem that way at all to her. They spent two hours sitting there just talking and getting to know each other before Peyton came back.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long! I just had to deal with some work stuff. Did you two have a good night?"

"Great!" They both said at the same time.

"I am just going to go get one drink, then we can go if you want Haley,"

"Alright,"

"I should get going, see my teammates for a little bit, then go back and get some sleep. It was really nice talking to you tonight," Nathan was about to walk away, but part of him wanted to do something he hadn't done in a while. Ask her out on a date. For some reason he really wanted to, he was actually afraid of being rejected, which never happened to him. Haley wasn't like most girls though, and he didn't feel worthy of her.

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Do you want to maybe, go out on a date with me?"

"Wow," Haley laughed. "I am sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but did a famous basketball star just ask me out on a date? You know what, you have been really great. I would love to go out with you sometime,"

Nathan took his phone out and asked her phone number and she gave it to him.

"I'll be calling you soon,"

Haley smiled, " I look forward to it,"

Peyton came back, "Hi Peyton, I am going to get going. I have some people to catch up with. I want to see you soon though," Nathan told her.

"Alright, bye Nathan!"

"So be honest with me, how did it go?" Peyton asked.

"Really well. We talked the whole time, and it really wasn't weird. He asked for my number, and actually asked if he could take me out on a date,"

"WOW! WHAT?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I am just shocked. Nathan really doesn't date people, like that. I mean, I don't know how to explain. I don't want to paint him as a pig, but you know,"

"Typical jock, huh?"

"No, not at all. Nathan is really a great guy, and one of my oldest friends. He just isn't one to let his feelings be exposed, so if he asked you out it means he is really interested in you,"

"I am scared Peyton. I really liked hanging out with him, he seems great, and he so good looking. I am just not very experienced Peyton. I've only had one serious boyfriend, and I am, I'm a virgin,"

Peyton smiled, "Haley! Good for you,"

"I am almost 24 years old, I just feel like I am not up to his speed,"

"No! Don't think like that!"

Haley got back and it was almost two in the morning and wanted to call Lucas, but knew it was only five in the morning there so decided not to. As soon as she got up the next morning she decided to call him.

"You're going out on a date with a guy from the Laker's?" Lucas asked her, when she did call him the next morning.

"I know. It sounds weird. He was just so nice, and I don't know, I felt like we really hit it off, and I don't know,"

"Well good for you Haley," Lucas said, "Which one?"

"Nathan Scott,"

"HALEY! I heard he slept with three cheerleaders in one night,"

Haley shook her head, "I am not going to listen to things people say or think about him. His really good friend told me what I all ready thought, he is a good guy. He is basketball player, girls throw themselves at him, of course he was going to be like that. He just seemed interested in getting to know me. I don't care about his past, I care about who he is now, and who he will become, okay?"

"Alright Haley, just be careful," Lucas offered.

Lucas felt as though Haley had only been in LA for one week and all ready she was selling out. He wasn't sure if it was the jealous ex-boyfriend side of him that cared so much, or if it was the caring friend just looking out for her.

Lucas called his agent, "Yes, when will I be going to LA for the book tour? I actually think I want to move that date up, next month is when I think it will be all set. Alright, thank you for making that happen,"

A/N: I have the next chapter written and ready to go up. The next chapter is just a lot of fluff, a nice date with Nathan and Haley. I am working on Chapter 6 right now. I will put chapter 5 up soon, within an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haley couldn't get the past night out of her head. Haley knew she shouldn't expect him to call so soon, and she knew, even when he did call she should pretend to be busy. To keep herself busy she started to work on writing a song and composing a melody to go with it. She was thinking small town girl could be the title of one of her songs, and possible the album. It would be songs about finding yourself, growing up, finding happiness, and maybe finding love. Haley then realized she herself had never found love, and hoped someday she would. Hours had gone by, and Haley had a rough idea for about four songs, when her phone rang.

Haley didn't recognize the number and hoped maybe it was Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Haley? It's Nathan,"

"Who?" Haley joked, while trying to sound serious.

"Nathan Scott, from last night,"

"Sorry, I talked to so many guys last night, I really can't get straight in my head who is who. Oh wait, you are the one who plays basketball, right? I am so just kidding by the way. I guess I don't have the best sense of humor. How are you?"

"Very funny. I am good, how are you? What are you up to?"

"Working on some songs, trying to write words to go with the music and ugh, just a big head ache. I love it, but it is a lot of work sometimes,"

"Oh trust me, when I am running in the gym until I almost puke, I hate basketball. When I am playing in front of a full gym, and people are cheering for me all around, I know it's worth it. When people hear your songs on the radio, or cheer you on in concert, you will know all this is worth it,"

"Thank you Nathan, that is really true. What are you up to?"

"Just practiced for a while. I don't have a game tonight. Are you interested in going out tonight, or do you all ready have plans?"

"I know I should say that yes, I do have plans. I am very important and- well forget it. The truth is I have no plans, and would love to see you again,"

"Alright, I will make dinner reservations, and we will meet there, okay?"

"Okay, text me the information," Haley hung up and smiled.

Haley hung up and called Peyton

"He just called me! I also made major progress with some songs, I will need recording time ASAP,"

"I am happy to hear about both. Tomorrow would be good. Come early in the morning ,then we can take a break for lunch, okay?"

"Alright! See you then,"

Nathan texted a place that Haley hadn't heard from and decided to find out what it was before deciding what to wear. It was a more of a dressy place, so Haley went to work in her closet. She decided on a black dress, and her hair down and straight. Looking in the mirror she was fairly satisfied with what she saw.

Haley showed up, and saw Nathan waiting outside. Haley walked up to him, and all of a sudden pictures flashed.

"What is going on?" Haley asked him.

"Their after pictures, lets just get inside where they have to leave us alone,"

"I guess I should be starting to get used to this, just on the tour it was expected. I guess I thought people would leave me alone once I came home. I guess it doesn't help that I am on a date with a famous basketball star,"

"Well get used to it. I downloaded some of your songs this morning, and you are awesome. You're just going to get more and more famous,"

They started to look at the dinner menu. Nathan wasn't positive how to actually treat a girl right, the way a girl like her deserved to be treated.

"I noticed you drinking wine last night, would you like me to order you a bottle to share?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I am thinking of lobster macaroni and cheese. White wine would go well with it."

"Alright, I was going to get chicken, so is that good?"

Haley smiled, "Yes, that would white wine would go well with that as well,"

"So, tell me more about you," Haley said, "When did you start playing basketball?"

"When I learned to walk pretty much. My father played basketball, high school and through some of college. He always wanted me to be better then him at it, though I think deep down it made him jealous. I really loved it though, and I am so lucky to be able to play for a great team like the Lakers. When did you start singing?"

"Well, I always liked singing and music. I would sing how normal people do, in the shower, in the car, wherever. I was so shy in high school. I really only had one friend, who was also my boyfriend, and I tutored. I went to school for teaching because I loved the feeling I got from helping someone learn something. Then my boyfriend cheated on me, and I met this guy Chris. Well, you know Chris Keller. He was at a party singing and his voice just reached out to me. We started talking, and once he heard my voice, he encouraged me to sing. I practiced, and then right when I graduated he offered me a spot to go on tour with him, I did. Someone came to see me sing after I sent in a demo, and now I have a record deal, so it's pretty awesome,"

"Yeah, that is awesome. It's really an amazing story,"

They ate dinner, and then decided to go somewhere more quite to talk, a private beach on the property of his beach house.

"Wow, is this your house,"

"One of them anyway," Nathan said.

"It's so beautiful out here,"

The looked up at the nights sky, "Nothing is like the stars back home though, I mean it was such a small town, but here, there just isn't as many,"

"Where are you from again?"

"Rock Hill, South Carolina,"

"I'm from Tree Hill. I know what you mean, the stars there were amazing. It wasn't too often that I actually spent time looking at them though, so I guess I am getting more out of it here with less stars then I did there. I'm really having a good time tonight with you Haley. I hope you are too, and want to go out again,"

"Yes, I do. I really am having a great time too,"

"I also hope you don't get mad when I do this,"

Nathan went into kiss her, and Haley accepted it. She was all ready attacked to him for his personality, and yes his amazing looks, but this just proved how great their chemistry was together.

They stayed cuddled on the beach for another hour, while sharing a few more kisses.

"I guess I should get home, I have to be up early tomorrow to record,"

"I am free friday night, are you? Do you want to have another date. Only deal is you do all the planning for this one," He smiled.

"Yeah, I would love too,"

"After Friday, I have some away games so I won't be around for a couple of weeks. I was kind of scared to tell you that,"

"Well, I will miss you. That is for sure. I will see you Friday night though, okay?"

Nathan walked Haley to her car, and kissed her one more time before watching her drive away. He was falling so fast and so hard, he had no idea why Haley James had such an effect on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haley spent the next morning recording. She had been able to complete one full song before lunch time.

"That sounded amazing! Now lets go have lunch, and I want to hear all about last night," Peyton told Haley as they were ready to leave.

They went down to a sandwich shop for lunch.

"Last night was really good. We went out to dinner, and talked a lot. Then after that we went to his beach house, and just sat outside together looking at the stars, and then he asked me out again, and kissed me,"

"Aw, Haley, that it so sweet. I am happy for both of you. You and Nathan really deserve this,"

"I really hope it works out. We have another date set up for Friday, that Nathan is making me plan, and then he leaves for a couple of weeks for his away games,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to know a few things first from you. What is his favorite food and what is his favorite movie?"

"He loves prime rib and for dessert he loves anything chocolate. For movies, he tends to like comedies and actions. He of course loves basketball. Maybe rent semi-pro. It's a comedy with basketball in it, hopefully it at least makes you laugh,"

"Thanks Peyton," They returned to the studio after lunch and were able to record a second song. Things were coming along great.

Later that night, Nathan called Haley.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"It was good. I got two whole songs recorded,"

"Awesome! I'm so happy for you,"

"How was your day?"

"Good, just a lot of practicing. I can't wait until Friday. Have you decided what we are going to do yet?"

"Well, I was thinking you could come over here, and I can make dinner and we can have a movie night,"

"That sounds great Haley. What time should I come over?"

"Around six would be fine,"

"Alright, I will call you tomorrow. I am sorry if its too soon to say this, but I miss you,"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"No, I'm actually not,"

"Let's not wait until Friday then. How about we just go see a movie, then call it a night,"

"Alright. I'll come pick you up soon,"

They got the movies and ordered one popcorn to share. As soon as the movie started, Haley felt Nathan go to grab her hand, and it felt so nice. She looked at him and smiled as their eyes met. She was all ready falling fast and hard for him, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

When Nathan went to drop her off he again went into kissed her, and insisted on opening her door and walking her to the front door. He kissed her again, and they stood there for over a minute in front of the door kissing.

"Thank you for going to the movies with me, it was a great time," Haley told him.

"I had an amazing time. I can't wait until Friday,"

It was the first time in her life that she missed someone the moment they walked away from her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before and she hadn't even known him that long yet.

The rest of the week went by really fast, Haley had continued working on the album, and every night, Nathan called her without fail. Now it was Friday night and she had made prime rib, with mac and cheese as a side dish. It wasn't the most common side for prime rib, but prime rib was Nathan's favorite, and mac and cheese hers, that way they would be both eating their favorite thing, while having what the other wanted. Haley rented two comedies. One about basketball, and a romantic comedy. Semi-pro and 27 dresses.

Nathan buzzed at the gate of entrance for her to open it, and she did. He came in and saw her in jeans and a v-neck shirt. It was such a simple outfit but she looked so good in it, and so beautiful. He couldn't wait to feel his lips against hers again. He would do it all night of he could.

"It smells really good in here," Nathan mentioned. "What are you making?"

"Prime rib. You're favorite. I also made mac and cheese, my favorite," Haley explained to him.

"That sounds really good. How did you know?"

She simply smiled, " I have my ways,"

"Do you want a glass of red wine with your dinner, it would really add to the flavor of the prime rib, or I can get you some beer if you like that better,"

"I'll try some wine with dinner," Nathan agreed.

The dinner was amazing, and Nathan told Haley how much he enjoyed it. After they ate and cleaned up they went into Haley's living room. They sat down on the leather sofa and Haley showed him the movies.

"I figured I would pick a movie you would like, and then one I would like," Haley said.

"27 dresses, Haley, you kill me,"

"What! It looked good,"

"You're lucky I like you, or else I would not sit through the movie,"

They put 27 dresses in and watched that first and started to cuddle. Nathan couldn't resist her and they started to kiss, and started to make out. It last for ten minutes, and they both started to get excited and a bit caught up into it.

"Nathan, I have to stop," Haley said, wishing she hadn't.

"I'm really sorry Haley, I didn't mean to,"

"No, I mean I liked it. I like you, it's not like that. I just need you to know the limits, where it has to stop,"

"Okay, I am fine with that,"

"There is something I have to tell you. I am not sure how you will take it,"

"It's okay Haley, just tell me,"

"I am a virgin,"

"Haley, that is not a bad thing. You didn't have to be scared to tell me. It just makes me like you even more. That is so amazing,"

"I wanted to wait until I was married, or at least in love. I have never been in love, and I just didn't feel right doing it before then,"

"Haley, I really think that is amazing,"

"I can understand if you want to leave and go find another girl, someone more fun then me,"

"Haley, don't say that. I don't want other girls, I want you."

"So are you saying?"

"That I want you to be my girlfriend? Yes, that is what I am saying. I know it's soon, but I have felt such a connection with you Haley. I really think this is the first time I've felt this way about someone,"

"Nathan...wow, this is so soon and I wasn't expecting this,"

"I know. I'm sorry if I am rushing it,"

"But- I want to be with you too. I would be proud to have you as my boyfriend,"

They kissed and put the next movie on, only half watching it, the rest of the time they kissed, and cuddled. They were in their own little world.

"I will miss you so much while you're gone,"

"It will be three weeks, then I will be back again,"

"Wait, I thought you said two weeks?"

"Well, I guess it's three. I have an idea though. Why don't you come see me in Charlotte? I can get you tickets and everything,"

"That sounds great. I would like to go visit home for a few days,"

"Alright, then it won't be so bad, right?"

Haley smiled, "Right," Even though she all ready knew she was going to miss him.

A/N: Reviews please! A lot of stuff is going to happen. Some stuff is going to go down. Lucas and Nathan are going to find out they are brothers very soon. Lucas is going to be in LA, as will Brooke. I would like a vote on which couple I should do: Brooke/Lucas or Peyton/Lucas. I really could go either way, so I would like to know which people would like to read more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I all ready have chapter 8 and 9 written, just need to edit both, so I should have both up very soon!!! Thank you for all the reviews and the opinions.

The first week of Nathan being gone had gone by so slow. Haley had been able to get a lot of work done. Three songs were now done, but the label didn't like one of them which Haley found so frustrating! Nathan had continued to call Haley every night, even if he could only talk for a few minutes, it was nice to hear his voice. Haley turned the game on a few times to watch. Haley went to bed, alone in her big house.

The next day, the label officially told Haley that one of the songs had to be totally redone, because they didn't like her voice in it. They said she was making it "too complicated" and people wouldn't be able to sing along well to it. Haley wasn't sure what they meant by that or even what she could do to fix it. By the end of the day, it seemed to be more acceptable. As Haley was walking out, her cell phone rang.

"Lucas! What's going on, we haven't talked in over a week,"

"Yeah! I know. Well my book tour got canceled, so I was really upset about that, but I have some other big news. A company in LA wants to turn my book into a movie! I wasn't so sure about it, but then I decided it could be great. I am here right now at the airport, do you mind of I stay at your house for a couple of days?"

"No! Not at all! Do you need a ride?"

"No, they sent a limo to come and get me, so I'll just have them drop me off, okay?"

"Alright, see you soon!"

"Hey Haley, do you want to go grab drinks with me tonight?" Peyton asked as Haley was almost out of the building.

"Well actually my good friend Lucas just came into town tonight. I should spend sometime with him, but tomorrow night we should all go out. I am sure he would love to meet you,"

"Alright. Why don't you take tomorrow off, show him around. Give me a call tomorrow night, and we can all have dinner,"

"Thanks so much Peyton,"

Haley got to her house, and Lucas was waiting outside.

"I'm sorry, I hurried back. That is the thing about LA it takes at least half an hour to get five minutes down the street. How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes, no big deal,"

"How long are you going to be around for?"

"Actually, at least six months. I won't stay here though, I don't want to bother you,"

"Lucas! You are no bother. This place is huge, seriously, please stay."

"I'm sorry we haven't talked in the past week or so, anything new with you?"

"Remember Nathan?"

"How could I forget,"

"Well, we went on several dates that week, three. Each one was just amazing, and I don't know. We are together, he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was really special. He has been away for a week now, but he calls every night. I am actually going to Charlotte next week to go see one of his games, and visit home,"

"Make sure you stop in and see my mom, she misses you,"

"Yeah, I will. I miss her too!"

" Are you sure Nathan won't mind me staying here?"

"You are my oldest friend Luke, there is nothing wrong with me staying here,"

They spent the whole next day seeing the sights of LA. Lucas kept saying how it was nothing special, and Haley told him he sucked. They met up with Peyton for dinner. Lucas thought she was beautiful, and Peyton almost couldn't breath when she found out Lucas was the author of her favorite book.

"They are going to be making a movie out of it, NO WAY,"

Peyton kept thinking she had seen Lucas before. Then it came to her. Brooke had shown her a picture once of him, they had never met though.

"I know this is a weird question, but did you date someone named Brooke Davis?"

Lucas smiled, "Yes, I did. Do you know her?"

"She is a really good friend of mine,"

"You must hate me then right,"

"No, I don't hate you. I don't even know you. I don't know what exactly happened,"

"I was stupid. Brooke was a great girl, I was just stuck in the past,"

"Yeah she mentioned something about an ex-girlfriend, I think she said her name was, Haley, oh wait. Was this the Haley?"

"Yeah, Haley and I dated in high school, and broke up in college. We have been friends since childhood though,"

Lucas got up to go the bathroom.

"So, Lucas is your ex?" Peyton asked Haley when she came back to the table.

"Yeah, I mean I guess so. To be honest, I have sort of forgotten we dated. I mean I didn't forget, of course I know. I just don't see him that way at all anymore. I find it weird we were ever together. Do you think Nathan will be mad, that he is staying with me?"

Peyton thought about this for a minute, "Be honest with him. Nathan does get very jealous, but just tell him what you told me, he will understand,"

Lucas came back, and he and Peyton spent the rest of the time talking while Haley considered if letting Lucas stay with her was such a good idea. It was almost time for her to go away, he could stay there while she was gone, and then maybe they would have a talk about how since he was going to be here for so long, it might be a good idea for him to get some kind of place to live.

Haley's phone started to ring. It was Nathan.

"Excuse me but I have to take this,"

Haley left the restaurant to talk.

"Hi Nathan," Haley said. "I didn't hear from you yesterday, is everything okay?"

"We lost the game last night. It kind of sucked,"

"Aw, I'm sorry. Look I need to talk to you for a minute,"

"What is it?" Nathan got nervous.

"My good friend Lucas came into town yesterday. They want to make his book into a movie, so he is going to be out here for a while. He doesn't have a place to stay yet, so I told him he could stay with me until he found somewhere. He has his own room, and everything. I just wanted to make sure it's okay with you,"

"Haley, he is your friend, of course he can stay with you,"

"Well, that isn't the full story. He was the boyfriend I had in high school, the one who cheated on me. I also found out that he dated your friend Brooke,"

"He broke Brooke's heart," Nathan said, remembering that.

"Yeah, he made some bad choices in the past,"

"Haley, I don't think it is a good idea he stays with you,"

"It's just for a few days,"

"If he even tries to hit on you once, and I find out, you won't ever want me to meet him,"

Haley nodded, "He won't. We're not like that anymore. I can't wait to see you next week. I miss you,"

"Miss you too Haley,"

Peyton and Lucas were quickly finding they had a lot in common. They were talking about books, and some books Lucas had thought no one else had ever heard of, Peyton had read them.

"I actually have a copy of my second book; they didn't really seem to like it, so I don't think it is going to get published, but would you like to read it?"

"Of course I would!" Peyton told him.

"Alright, well come by Haley's tomorrow, and you can have it. You have to let me know what you think though,"

"Oh, I will! Thank you Lucas, I cannot wait to read it"

They all headed back to Haley's house, and when Lucas had stepped away, Haley told Peyton what Nathan had said.

"Yes, he is very protective, I guess you could say. You either have to love it, or hate it,"

"I am going to call it a night, I am sure Lucas will be down with the book soon," Haley said.

Lucas came down and brought the book down to Peyton. She looked at it and smiled.

"I can't wait to read it. It will probably be a few days; do you want to meet for coffee or something to talk about it once I am done?" Peyton asked him.

"Yeah, sure I would like that."

"Alright, then I'll see you around,"

Haley didn't want for Nathan to hate Lucas. Haley was well aware that Lucas had done some hurtful things in the past, but he wasn't that guy anymore. Nathan deserved to give Lucas a chance. Haley wouldn't say anything to him, but she hoped that it all worked out that way. Haley figured once they met that Nathan and Lucas would get along. They both liked basketball, so they had that in common. Nathan would realize that Lucas wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley felt like the whole week had dragged on but it was finally the day of her flight to North Carolina. It would be great to be back at home and see her family, as well as Karen. Haley of course couldn't wait to see Nathan again; it had been two whole weeks now.

After a horrible meal, one crappy movie, and a lot of boredom she had arrived in Charlotte.

Haley took out her phone to call Nathan.

"Haley? Are you all ready at the airport, I'm sorry. I just got out of practice; I still have to shower and everything," Nathan answered, he had lost track of him.

"It's okay. I think I am going to go to my parent's house. I will sleep there. I guess I can come up and see you tomorrow?"

"I can come by tomorrow if you want. I don't have anything to do during the day; I'd like to see where you grew up,"

Haley smiled, she was glad her family would get to meet Nathan. She hadn't wanted to ask him to come meet them because it was too soon to ask that, but she was glad that he did.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, I can't wait,"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton was on her way to go meet with Lucas. It had taken her a week to read his book, she would have read it a lot faster, but she had been so busy it was hard to find time to read. It was really great and Peyton didn't understand why they wouldn't want to publish it. Then again, Peyton didn't agree with half the people that got signed at her record studio. Peyton saw so many really talented people get turned away for reasons that she didn't understand.

Peyton's phone rang. Her front display read "Brooke" calling.

"BDAVIS?!"

"Peyton! Hey! How are you?"

"I am good! I have just been super busy with work. I have so many things to deal with, and I am currently helping someone through their first album, and ugh it's crazy. Speaking of that, it is so funny-" Peyton was about to start to explain about how she met Lucas, and Haley was his best friend, but Brooke cut in before she could.

"Peyton? I'm sorry, I don't mean to cut you off. I just have to go. I have another call coming in that I have to take, but I wanted to let you know I am coming out to your neck of the woods next week,"

"You are coming to LA?"

"Yes. My mother wants to expand the business. We are going to be opening up a store there, so I have so much promoting to do, it will be insane. I am actually in Tree Hill for a few nights, then going straight to LA, so I will see you in a few days. I am going to Nathan's game tonight, he gave me a ticket. I can't wait to see him play. He told me I could sit with his girlfriend. Nathan has a girlfriend. Did you know anything about this?"

"Yes, she seems really great. She is the one I have been working with. There is something else you should know about her," Peyton started, but Brooke didn't hear.

"See you in a few days Peyton, can't wait to see ya,"

"Great," Peyton knew that she wouldn't be happy about spending the night with the girl who was the reason behind her and Luca's relationship not working out. Brooke had really cared about Lucas, and had been very hurt

Haley and Nathan had just left her parents house, after he had met both of her parents, and one if her sisters. Nathan really admired her family. They were close, and seemed so happy. Growing up, Nathan's parent's were far from happy, and Peyton's mother had died at a young age, and Brooke more or less brought herself up, they just didn't have parents like Haley's.

"The last stop we have to make is this café that my best friend's mom ownes. I haven't seen her in a while,"

They held hands down the streets of the town, and reached the café and headed inside.

"Karen!" Haley said, letting herself in, and giving her a big hug.

"Haley! It's so nice to see you,"

Then Karen noticed who was with her, and she felt like she had seen a ghost. It was the spitting image of Lucas's birth father. He looked just like Dan had in high school. Karen hoped it was some big coincidence, but it was like seeing a ghost.

"Hi Karen, it's nice to meet you, my name is Nathan Scott. I am Haley's boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend?" Haley was shocked. Haley and Nathan were dating? His last name was Scott, this was Dan's son, there was no other explanation.

Nathan kept looking at Karen, it was like had seen her somewhere before, but he could not quite place it.

"Yeah, we just started dating a few weeks ago, "Haley admitted. "I figured it would be nice to come home for a while, and I wanted to see one of his games,"

"Of course, well I am very happy for both of you. You seem like such a nice man Nathan,"

"Thank you,"

They stayed for lunch, and then decided to head back into the city. Before heading back Nathan wanted to stop at his old home and see his mother for a few minutes. He wasn't very close with either of his parents, but since for the first time in months he was so close to the area he decided he really had to stop by.

Nathan arrived to an empty house.

"Figures," He sighed.

Nathan headed upstairs to his former bedroom. Nathan was surprised to see that it was mostly a junk room now. They kept old boxes in there, it was more or less a space for storage. Nathan saw one of the boxes that read "Dan basketball,." Haley was still downstairs, but Nathan decided to look through it quickly. Then Nathan saw the picture that suddenly made him realize why Karen had looked so familiar to him. There she was in a picture with Dan.

"Haley, this is so weird. I was just looking through some pictures and I really thought Karen looked familiar, like I had seen her somewhere but I didn't know where. It was in these pictures, and a few old videos I have seen. I guess Lucas's mom, and my dad dated in high school,"

Haley thought about this for a moment. Karen had gotten pregnant in high school, and told Lucas that his father had moved on, and that he was a lot better off without him, and that was the end of it. She had married Andy when Lucas was very young, and he always saw him as a father figure, and never asked much more about him. Haley thought what she was thinking was crazy. There was no way that Nathan and Lucas could be brothers, well half brothers. There is no way that they could shared the same father right?

"Wow, that is really funny. You will have to ask your father about that sometime,"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

They headed back into the city, and Nathan and her parted for him to go into the locker room.

Haley went to go sit down in the seat that Nathan had given her to sit in. There was a girl sitting down next to her.

"You must be Haley," The brunette next to her said.

"Yes, I am. I am sorry, I don't know your name? Have we met?" As soon as Haley asked this, she realized she had seen her before. It was Brooke. The same girl that Lucas had cheated on her with.

"No, we haven't. I am one of Nathan's best friends. We grew up good friends,"

"Oh, are you Brooke? I have been working with Peyton,"

"So when did you and Lucas break up?" Brooke asked, with a very cold voice.

"Excuse me? Years ago, after that night I caught you two in bed together, that is when I broke up with him," Haley was aggravated that she was talking to Haley like she had done something wrong, when it was Brooke who caused Lucas and her to break up in the first place.

"You didn't get back together, I mean I saw you kissing that Christmas?"

Haley shook her head, "No, we didn't get back together. It was a mistake. We just stayed good friends, even to this day we still are good friends,"

"I am really sorry. I think I have hated you all this time for no reason,"

"Well I don't know you, you don't me, so how about we just give each other a chance?"

Brooke thought about this for a second. As long as Haley wasn't trying to steal her best friend, and she didn't hurt Nathan by going back after Lucas then Brooke would be willing to give her a chance. "J want to give you a chance, just don't hurt Nathan. He seems to really care about you, and this is the first time I have ever seen him care about a girl. Don't hurt him,"

She was honest Haley thought, but she admired that in her. The basketball players came out. Haley smiled, so happy to be able to see Nathan play again. He just looked so…happy. It made her happy to see his smile. "I won't." Haley promised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas had been at Haley's all alone working on his screen play when his phone rang.

"Lucas. I need to talk to you," It was his mother.

"Mom, is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine. I saw Haley today, and her boyfriend Nathan,"

"Is he a jerk mom? Do you think he is bad for Haley,"

"Nathan seemed really nice, a really great guy,"

"Then what is it?"

"Nathan is your brother, well your half brother anyway,"

"What? I have a brother and you are just telling me now?"

"Lucas, I didn't know about him. I assume he would move on, and marry some day and have children, but I never thought it would be so soon after you were born,"

"Unbelievable," Lucas sighed.

A/N: Will have next chapter up soon : )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_A/N: I am sorry it took a while for this chapter to be done, it should not have taken this long!! I was just really busy the past couple of days, but here it is. I am going to bed now, but will work on a few more chapters over the next few days and into the weekend. Thank you for the reveiws though, they make writing this story and putting it up here so worth it. In case didn't let you know in the past chapter, I have decided to make this story a Brooke/Lucas story (of course most of the focus is on Haley and Nathan, but as the second couple it is Brooke and Lucas). I did this for a few reasons. The first one being that I asked and most of the answers were for B&L. The second one is I all ready created a past between Brooke and Lucas, and I am also working on another story that has a B/P/L triangle, and I feel its over done, and I don't want to bring that into this story. Thank you again!! _

Brooke and Haley had actually talked during the game, and were getting along pretty well. Brooke really didn't want to like Haley, but it was so hard not to. Brooke and Haley had agreed to meet Nathan after the game and go out for a late dinner.

"Well I should be going now, so you two can have some alone time. I have an early flight tomorrow, I am going back to LA for a while to work on the clothing line," Brook announced after being at dinner with Nathan and Haley for the past two hours.

"Oh! I am heading back to LA tomorrow too," Haley mentioned.

Brooke and Haley realized they were going to be on the same flight, so they agreed to take go to the airport together the next morning.

"Wow, it seems like you and Brooke really hit if off," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I didn't think we would at first, I mean a lot of stuff happened. She was actually really nice though,"

"So do you want to come back with my hotel with me?" Nathan asked. He figured the answer would be no, but he just had to ask.

"Yes, I would love too," Though Haley was not ready to **sleep **with him yet, it would be nice to actually lay in bed with him and just _sleep._

They headed up to his hotel room and Haley got into her PJS. Haley had brought her travel bag with her, just incase she had wanted to stay.

"You were great tonight," Haley told Nathan as she hoped into the bed he was all ready in.

"Thank you. I am glad you were able to come,"

They started to kiss and after a few minutes, they both decided they were tired. Then Haley went back to kiss him more, and started to feel all over him. Nathan was starting to get really turned on.

"Haley, we can't do this," Nathan stopped her, even though every part of him wished they could keep going.

Haley looked at him, " I know, I just wish we could,"

"If I thought that you really did want this, I would do it in a heart beat, but you wanted to wait. We haven't been together very long, and I know what you're feeling. I like you so much Haley, and it's something I never experienced before. I want to be with you, when I am not with you, I miss you so much. I care so much about you that I will not take you up on what you are thinking about, I want you to wait until you are ready, even if that isn't until you are married,"

"Nathan, that is seriously the best thing anyone as ever said to me. You are just amazing," She kissed him some more, and they fell asleep in each others arm, until the alarm went off at five in the morning to wake Haley for the airport.

"I will be back in five days," Nathan assured her, "I can't wait to see you again,"

They kisses several times, and then Haley finally left to go over to where Brooke was staying so they could head to the airport together.

"Does Lucas still live around here?" Brooke asked Haley, half way through the flight.

"Well, sometimes. He is usually either in Tree Hil, or New York city. He is actually in LA for a while now. His book is getting turned into a movie,"

"WHAT? So he is in LA?"

"Yeah, sorry, is that bad?"

"I'm just nervous to see him again. I don't know, now that I know the two of you didn't get back together, I wish we hadn't broken up. I wish I had given him more time to get over you, I don't know. I really did like him. I have dated a few people since then, but they are mostly people my mother sets me up with. I just know it will stir a lot of things up inside of me when I see him again,"

"Aw, wow. You know, he hasn't dated much since you two broke up. If it makes you feel any better. I really think he regrets messing it up with you,"

Lucas was still in a state of shock that he had a brother, and this brother was Haley's new boyfriend. It just seemed so twisted and not right. This wasn't his life, it must be someone else's. He didn't know what to do, should he tell Nathan? Or would it be better to just pretend that he knew nothing. He wasn't sure he could do that. He just really needed Haley. He knew it would be very complicated for her to hear, but he needed to tell someone, and she was and always had been his best friend. He had no choice but to talk to her about it. He headed to the airport to pick Haley up from her flight.

Lucas showed up early and waited over an hour for Haley to come arrive. He was shocked to see who was with her.

"Hello Lucas," Brooke said to him, she could just tell he was speechless.

"Hi Brooke, wow it's been a long time, how have you been. What brings you here?"

"I am expanding the business to the west coast. It's been doing really great so far, so I am hoping it gets even more noticed over here. This is where it counts, Hollywood and all,"

Lucas had heard about her clothing line. "I don't know. I just am surprised I guess. You look amazing Brooke,"

She smiled, of course she did.

Over the next few days, Peyton and Brooke came over to Haley's a lot, almost every night. Lucas was really enjoying seeing so much of Brooke.

"Brooke, I wanted to ask you something," Lucas asked her one night, right before they were about to leave and it was just Brooke and him in the kitchen.

"What is it Lucas?"

"It has been really good seeing you again, and I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me sometime, just me, while you're still here. I was thinking dinner,"

"Like a date?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I can understand why you would say no, I messed up bad with us before. I hurt you. I just found you at the wrong time. You really are an amazing girl, and I would be so lucky to get to have a chance with you again. I know its soon, and you just got here, but from the moment I saw you at the airport, you are all I can think about,"

"I'll think about it," Brooke said, but smiled to herself. She then turned around, "Okay, I guess I have given it enough thought. When?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Alright. Pick me up at Peyton's," Brooke said, then walking out.

After they left, Lucas decided he needed to talk to Haley. Nathan would be coming home in less then two days, and he really wanted to talk with her beforehand.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"I talked to my mom. She said that you and Nathan went in to see her,"

"Yes, we did. It was great to see her again,"

"Well, she told me, and I know this sounds crazy, but Nathan is my brother. Half brother anyway,"

"WHAT?? No way. How?" Then Haley remembered the picture Nathan had showed her, and it started to make sense now.

"I guess his father, and my mother dated in high school, she got pregnant, he left her then moved on to someone else. He had another kid just a few months after me. It was Nathan,"

"Wow, this is just such a huge coincidence. I mean seriously, what a small world. I'm sorry how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, just a bit shocked to be honest,"

"I wonder how Nathan will take it,"

"That is why I wanted to talk to you about it, do you think I should tell him?" Lucas asked.

"I think so, he has to know. This is something I can't easily keep from him," Haley said.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke had just gotten home from Haley's and Peyton was ready to just watch a little tv and crash. She had no idea of what was going to happen next.

Peyton's cell phone started to ring when she got in, and she wondered who would be calling so late. It was a Tree Hill phone number. Peyton didn't talk to anyone in Tree Hill, except for her father who was rarely ever there.

Peyton answered it, "Hello?"

"Peyton Sawyer? This is Tree Hill hospital. Your father was in a serious car accident tonight. I realize you are in LA, but he is going into surgery. I can call and give you update,"

"If I don't answer it is because I got the next flight out of here and will be there as soon as I can," Peyton managed.

"Peyton, is everything okay?" Brooke asked her friend.

Peyton shook her head, "No, not at all. That was the hospital in Tree Hill. My father was in a serious accident, they didn't give me any details, just that he is going into surgery. My mom died in a car accident, and now him? It just isn't fair,"

"Peyton don't think like that. I will drive you to the airport and you will get the first flight possible. I don't care how much money it cost, you will get out as soon as possible. The surgery will go fine, it will be okay Peyton, okay?" Brook told her.

Peyton felt water filling her eyes, but nodded and headed to the car.

* * *

Karen had looked up the number for the car dealership in Tree Hill, Scott motors. Karen had looked at it several times in the past day and thought about calling, but didn't think a phone call would get the message across, so Karen decided a visit was what she would have to do. This visit was something she had been dreading for over twenty years.

Karen arrived the car dealership and saw the person she disliked the most in the world. The person who left her when she was only 17 years old, to face a pregnancy, scared and alone. Who then just two months later got another girl pregnant but decided she was worth marrying and worth raising that child, but not his first born.

Dan noticed her and was shocked.

"Karen, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked her.

"To be honest, I don't know why. I came to give you a heads up, though I don't think you deserve it, but I think Nathan does,"

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"Lucas's best friend growing up, came to visit me this weekend with her new boyfriend, Nathan Scott. When I saw him, I knew without having to say anything that he was your son. Then he told me his last name, and I knew. I called Lucas that night and told him that Nathan was his brother. I didn't want him to find out from someone else. He doesn't seem to be taking it very well. He didn't have much to say to me when I told him, and he hasn't talked to me since. I hope someday he understands why I never wanted him to know who his father was, and that he does forgive me. I just wanted to let you know that it is only a matter of time before Nathan finds out that Lucas is his brother,"

Dan just stared at her and smiled, "Let us hope Lucas keeps his mouth shut, because I am not telling Nathan. They come from two different worlds, it is not like they could ever get along and be civilized brothers, so why bother letting them know?"

"You know what Dan, you haven't changed. In all of these years, you have not changed. For once in your life, you may want to do the right thing,"

* * *

Nathan went back to his house one more time, his last night before heading to California. This time both of his parent's weren't home. He decided that he liked it better the other way around, when they weren't.

"I came by a few days ago, and no one was home," Nathan remarked.

"You didn't leave a note or anything, hunny? We went to your games, but you had taken off before we could say anything,"

Nathan had noticed them there, and had ran off on purpose. "Oh, I guess I didn't see you two. "

"Deb, why don't you go get us take-out for dinner,"

"Yeah, sure. Nathan- anything you want?"

"Whatever you guys are having, I have to leave soon anyway. I have an early flight tomorrow,"

Deb left and Dan decided he needed to talk to Nathan.

"So I hear that you have a new girlfriend. Haley, is it?"

"Yeah, her and I came by the other day, but you weren't here,"

"Good thing. I don't think I would have appreciated meeting her. I don't think you two should date anymore. Just end it now Nathan- before you get hurt,"

He shook his head, "Why would I get hurt? Haley is probably the best girl I've ever been close to, "

"I can see why she would want you to think that," Dan remarked.

"Dad, what are you even talking about. You have never met her before,"

"I did my research, Nathan. She is trying to be a singer, and her boyfriend Lucas is a writer. He is trying to make movies I hear,"

"Her ex-boyfriend, EX," Nathan exclaimed.

"Well, that is not what I heard. Haley is using you to try to make a name for herself. If she is seen with you, she gets her name in the papers. It draws attention to herself, then when her song comes on the radio, people will remember her from being seen with you."

"Haley is not like that. Being famous isn't important to her. She just wants to sing, its what she loves,"

"Again, so she says Nathan. Just think about it. This girl comes out of no where and wants to be with you, and comes off as is this sweet and caring girl, and then her boyfriend comes into town so soon after. It's weird Nathan. Just think about it,"

Deb walked in, "I got pizza!"

Nathan stormed out without saying a word. He was so angry at his father for saying those things, but even more nervous about what truth might be in his words. It was just like his father to get into his head, even to this day. Nathan got out his phone to call Haley, but it just kept going to voicemail. The thought of her and Lucas alone in her house with him so far away was really starting to make him uneasy. It was kind of weird how Lucas had come to town right as Nathan went away. He wanted to trust Haley, he felt as thought she deserved it but right now he just wasn't sure about anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan was glad to have arrived back in what he now considered his home. It was where his house was, his team, and his girlfriend, Haley James. The things Dan had said to him the night before kept going through his head, and Nathan was trying his best to fight it. He knew when he saw Haley again he would see in her eyes that she was an honest person, and wouldn't be trying to play him. It was just ridiculous to think otherwise. Before even heading back to his own house, he wanted to stop by and see Haley. Before he had left town for the past three weeks, she had given him a key to her home, and said he was welcome anytime. This was the first time he had used it, but it was still early, and he didn't want to wake anyone if they weren't up. He could just go into her bed and fall asleep if she was still in bed. When he reached the bedroom, he found Haley laying in her bed as he had expected. At the foot of her bed was Lucas, fast asleep. They were both fully clothed, but it still made him angry to see it. He left without saying anything. Nathan was sure of one thing, he didn't want to go home and have to think about this alone all morning, so he decided to head over to his best friend's house. He knew Brooke was staying at Peyton's, so it would be nice to go and see them both.

When Nathan arrived, he knocked on the door and Broke came and answered, and invited him into the kitchen, where she had been having breakfast and reading a magazine.

"Where is Peyton, still sleeping?" Nathan asked her.

"No, she got a call late last night that her father was in an accident. She took the first flight out to go see him. I haven't heard from her yet, so I don't really know anything. I am trying not to think about it until I hear anything. I just don't think Peyton can handle another lose, I mean her mother, then she meets her biological mother and she passed, and now her father, I just hope it turns out okay,"

"Oh god. Me too. Let me know as soon as you hear ANYTHING,"

"Oh, I will Nate, of course. What are you doing here anyway? You must be so tired from flying over night. I figured you would be in bed, or at least Haley's bed,"

"Well, Haley's bed is a little crowded,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I went over there today and found both her and Lucas sleeping in there,"

Brooke suddenly felt a pain when he said that, "Cloths or no cloths?"

"They were both dressed. Lucas was at the foot of the bed, so they weren't embraced or anything like that,"

"Then what is the problem?"

"As soon as I leave town, he shows up and I just don't think its appropriate for them to be in the same bed!"

"They are just really close friends, Nathan. Don't get upset. I mean I know what you mean. This happened to me a few years ago, I jumped to conclusions, and it broke Lucas and I up. I think their relationship is complicated. If I needed a place to stay, you would have let me stay with you in a heart beat,"

"Yeah, but I mean, we have always been just friends,"

"We had sex before Nathan. So I mean things could have been complicated between us,"

"Yeah, one time and we agreed it wasn't a good idea because it would complicate things,"

"Still! Go over there and give her a chance, she deserves that. Don't make her move Lucas out though, that isn't fair. Give him a chance. I gave Haley a chance, and so far I really like her, so just have an open mind about it, okay?"

Nathan shrugged, "I'll try. I guess I should head over there. If you hear from Peyton, please call me. I'm really worried for her,"

"I will,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hi, my name is Peyton Sawyer, can you tell me anything about my father, Larry Sawyer? He went into surgery about seven hours ago, that is all I know," Peyton told someone at the desk of the floor she had been told to go to.

"Yes, he made it through surgery, he is stable. That is all I know right now. They are doing some tests on him. You can go to the waiting room if you want, and as soon as he comes up, I will come and get you to go see him,"

"Oh thank god, he made it out okay. Alright, please come and get me as soon as possible," Peyton headed to the waiting room as she had been asked, and sent Brooke a text letting her know her father had made it through surgery, and she would call as soon as she went into see him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan arrived at Haley's house for the second time that morning, and this time decided to knock.

Haley had just gotten up, and headed down to answer the door.

"Nathan! You're back! You must be so tired, you didn't have to come by,"

"I wanted to. I missed you."

"I miss you too. You didn't have to knock you know, you are welcome to use the key whenever you want,"

"Well, about that. I used it this morning and I am not sure I liked what I saw,"

"Oh," Was all Haley could get out.

"What was that Haley?"

"We were just talking late last night, and I guess we fell asleep. There isn't anything to it, we are just friends. You know this!"

"Haley, you have a boyfriend now. Having a boy, no matter who he is sleep in your bed in not appropriate,"

"I'm sorry Nathan. You really are getting more upset about this then you need to. We are just friends, really. I don't see why you are jealous!"

"I am just threatened a little, okay? I leave and your best friend, who is also your ex-boyfriend comes to town. We haven't known each other that long, I cannot compete with the history there. I was so worried the whole time I was gone you might change your mind about us .Then when I do get home, I find you are crashing in the same bed,"

"Nathan, this was the only night it happened. You don't need to be intimidated! Lucas is like a brother to me now. I know how you feel, you think I don't feel this way about your friendship with Brooke and Peyton? They are two of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, Brooke even models for her clothing line. I am just the average girl trying to become something I may never be. You and I are not in a sexual relationship, and I think eventually, you will get sick of it. Get sick of me,"

"Haley! I will not get sick of you, and the fact that you want to wait makes me like you even more, not less. You're special. You are so much better then other girls. You are a great singer Haley, you will make it, I know you will. Brooke and Peyton are my friends, and exactly that, nothing more. Don't worry about anything Hales, please,"

"Then lets agree to trust each other, okay?"

"Alright. I agree, and I do trust you. I just got worried. I want to give Lucas a chance though,"

"I'm really glad to hear that Nathan,"

"So is everything okay? I mean why were you and Lucas up so late talking anyway?"

"He just needed someone to talk, he found out some news, and he didn't take it so well. I will leave it at though, it is his business," Haley mentioned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Peyton Sawyer?" A male came into the waiting room and asked.

"Yes?" She then looked up and realized who it was. It was Jake. He worked at the hospital.

"Jake?!"

"Hi Peyton! I came to check on you. I was in the ER last night, and I saw your father come in, he was in pretty rough shape, but he made it through surgery, so I really think he will pull through just fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing,"

Tears suddenly started to fill her eyes, "I guess I am fine, I am just so scared. He is the only family I really have anymore, and I am just so scared,"

"I just got off. I work over nights now. Do you want to go get a bite to eat at the food court, and talk? You should eat something, or at least get some coffee,"

"Okay," Peyton agreed and walked down with him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan and Haley started to kiss in the kitchen, now that they had worked all their problems out.

"So are you hungry? I can make you something for breakfast? Well, its getting on to lunch time now, so brunch I guess,"

"Do you want to go out and get a bite?"

Right as Nathan said this Lucas came downstairs.

"Hi, you must be Nathan," Lucas said, once he arrived in the kitchen.

"Yes, nice to meet you Lucas," Nathan said back, only half meaning it.

Haley stayed for a few minutes while they made polite conversation, and felt safe leaving once they were in a conversation about basketball and seemed to be getting along okay.

"I am going to go shower and get dressed, and then we should all grab lunch," Haley suggested.

Lucas thought about waiting to tell Nathan the truth, that they were brothers but felt that would make things worse. It would be foolish to get to know him, then tell him later. How would they be able to trust each other of Lucas was lying to him the whole time. As soon as Haley left the room, he decided to just put it out there.

"Nathan, I know we just met so this is hard to tell you, and there is no easy way to do it,"

"Just please tell me you're not in love with Haley," Nathan said.

"No, nothing like that. Nathan, we are brothers. Dan Scott is my father too,"

Nathan just stared at him for a moment, and wasn't sure what to say.

**A/N: First of all- I wanted to apologize if anyone is upset about Brook and Lucas being together rather then Peyton and Lucas. I know I had promised a Peyton and Lucas story, I just see more potential in the other way around. I really love Peyton and Jake together, and that is what I am doing to try. I will have the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow. Reviews please (that always tends to get me more motivated to write faster!) **

**Also, if anyone else has read my other story- I have not forgotten about it. I just kind of got a little bit of a block with it, and as soon as I am done with this story (or as soon as I come up with agood idea for it) I will be continuing it. **

*****don't own any characters added in this chapter, or in the whole story. Or any locations, or anythng like that : )


	11. Chapter 11

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Nathan asked him.

"I know. I had the same reaction. I just had to tell you,"

"There must be some mistake, I mean my dad would have told me if I had a brother. He hasn't always been the best, but he would have told me,"

"I know, my mom never told me earlier. I had no idea who my father was growing up."

"I have to go. Tell Haley I will call her, okay?"

"Alright, I will,"

Nathan could not believe what Lucas had just told him. He needed to talk to his parents so they could prove to him this wasn't true. There must be a test somewhere, there must be proof out there that Dan Scott was not Lucas's father. Nathan did the only thing he could, he went to the airport and got put on the next flight to Tree Hill, even though he had just come from there and flying was just about the last thing that he wanted to do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for getting me down here, I was exhausted and this coffee has been a nice pick me up,"

"Oh, no problem at all. It's really great to see you again Peyton, though I wish it was under better circumstances,"

"Same here, so when did you start working at the hospital? What do you do exactly,"

"I am a physicians assistant. I just got out of school, and just started working. It was hard getting through school, but my parents helped me so much. Now I make good money, and soon will be able to buy my own house for Jenny and myself,"

"Jenny must be so big now," Peyton still remembered her as a small child.

"Yes, she is eight years old now,"

"I would love to see her again,"

"Well why don't you come over for dinner while you're here. I am sure you don't want to leave your dad, but you should come by just for an hour or so,"

"Alright, I think I will take you up on it,"

"Thank you,"

"Well I am going to go head up and see how my dad is doing, so here is my number, and I am sure I will see you around the hospital,"

Peyton headed upstairs.

"Miss Sawyer?"

"Yes? Can I go see my father yet?"

"Yes, you can, but he isn't going to be how you expected him to be. He has been put on life support. He is in a coma, and not breathing on his own right now. Don't lost hope yet, he hasn't been in this stage very long and there is still a very good chance he could come out of this,"

"Oh god,"

"Whenever you are ready you are welcome to go in,"

Peyton sat in the waiting room and cried, and let all her tears go away. When she had regained her composure again, she was ready to head into the room to see her father.

* * *

Five hours later, Nathan had arrived back in Tree Hill. He needed to know what Lucas had said wasn't true, and that his parents had not lied to him his whole life. When he arrived at the house, he found that his father's car wasn't there, but his mother's was.

"Nathan, I thought you went home,"

"I did, but now I am back. I need you to answer something and be honest with me. Do I have a brother?"

Deb looked away for a moment, and then looked back at him. Somewhere inside of her she always knew, somehow, someway he would find out about this. "Yes, you do. How did you find out?"

"He is my girlfriends best friend. I met him for the first time today, and I guess his mother realized who I was when I went to go visit her with Haley when I was up. I can't fucking believe this,"

"Don't get upset. Your father just didn't think you needed to know. He was never a part of your fathers life, and I guess he wanted to leave it in the past,"

"I cannot believe you are saying this! You are acting like it is no big deal. IT IS A HUGE FUCKING DEAL!"

Nathan heard the front door open, and he knew it was his father.

"Dad, you never told me that I wasn't your first born child, or did you forget you fathered a child? Is that why you tried to break me and Haley up, because you knew I would find out. You knew she was close with Lucas, and you KNEW I would find out,"

"I was just trying to protect you,"

"No, you were trying to protect yourself, that is the only person that you care about. You! Well your biggest fear came true. I know, and now I hate you for keeping this from me. You have never been a good father. I wish I was Lucas, I wish I had never known you," Nathan ran out, and his mother tried to run out after him, but Nathan got in the car he had rented and sped off. Nathan still didn't understand how his father could just leave someone he got pregnant. He hadn't expected his father to give him any answers, and he assumed his mother only knew what his father had wanted her to hear. Nathan drove to the one person he knew would be able to tell him the full story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You told him, and he just left?" Haley asked Lucas.

"Yeah, he said he had some stuff to take care of, and that was that,"

"I can't believe it!! I hope he realizes it may not be such a bad thing. I mean maybe it is good that you two found out about each other,"

Lucas sighed, "I don't know about that, but he looked shocked, even more so then I was. He told me to tell you he would call you soon,"

"I think I am going to go over to his place and see if he is there, and okay," Haley said.

"Maybe you should just give him some space, for a day or so?"

"Yeah, you are probably right. I just really care about him Lucas, a lot. I don't want him to be hurt,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan returned to the café he had been too just days before with Haley.

"Karen?"

"Nathan? What are you doing back here, I thought you and Haley left-"

"Yeah, we did. I came back to speak with my father. I met Lucas this morning, and he told me that, I'm his brother. I confronted my dad about it. I was hoping to hear it wasn't true. That my father had not kept this from me, and even went as far as to try to get me to break up with Haley to keep it a secret, but it is all true. I just wanted to come and see you, to get the whole story. I have a few questions,"

"Yeah, sure anything,"

"Did Dan know you were pregnant?"

"Yes, he did. He told me he couldn't stay with me. He had to go to college and play basketball, and nothing would make him give that up. I went through the pregnancy alone. He wanted me to "take care of it", but I could not and would not do that,"

"Well, why did you give Lucas the last name Scott, after my father? He just seems so awful, I don't know why you want him to share the same name,"

"A few weeks before I gave birth, Dan showed up at my door. He apologized for everything, and said he wanted me back, and he wanted to make a family with me. I had no idea about your mother who was several months pregnant at this point. I guess they met and got together during his freshmen orentation in August. I found out I was pregnant in June, so thus the reason you and Lucas are only two months apart, incase you were also wondering that. Anyway, Dan was there with me when Lucas was born. I gave Lucas the last name of Scott because I really believed he had changed. When Lucas was only a week old, he went back to college, and I never heard from him again. I tried to get in contact with him a year after Lucas was born, I was having trouble with things, and he sent me a Christmas card, rather then return my phone call. It was a picture of you, your mom, and him. It said "love the Scott family, Dan, Deb, and Nathan". I got the picture, and I never spoke to him since then. It broke my heart, and I could never tell Lucas. Lucas used to always ask about his father, and I would always bounce around the subject. How do you tell a five year old that their father has his own family and wants nothing to do with us?"

"Wow, I am so sorry. My father was such a jerk,"

"Yeah. When I saw you, I am sorry to say, but you look just like him. It was like I was seeing a ghost of the past when I saw you. I had to tell Lucas before the two of you found out on your own,"

"You did the right thing. Thank you so much for talking to me. I know it must have been hard to dig into the past and remember all of the stuff that happened,"

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Well, I should head back to the airport. I have a plane to catch, and I shouldn't be wasting anymore time here when I have a wonderfull girlfriend, and a brother back home" Nathan smiled.

"Alright, I am sure I will see you again sometime soon," Karen said.

"Good, I look forward to it,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas headed over to Peyton's to pick Brooke up for the date they had made. They headed out to dinner and Lucas felt very nervous on how quite Brooke had been since he picked her up.

"Brooke, is everything alright?"

"No, I just feel awful. Last night, Peyton's father was in a car accident, so Peyton flew back to see him. She called earlier, and he had made it through surgery okay, but I guess he is in a coma, and is on life support. I know she is so scared, and so alone, and she has been through so much. You see, her mother died when she was just a young girl, around 12, and then she found out she was adopted when her birth mother came to find her. This was when we were in high school. Then her real mother died of breast cancer just months after Peyton met her, and she was just such a mess. This is the last of her family, and she can't lose him,"

"Brooke, you should have told me about this. I can understand if you don't want to be out at dinner with me! You must be so worried about that. I am sorry. I guess the only thing to do is stay positive, and hope that he wakes up,"

"Thank you for understanding. If it still this way next week, I think I might go visit her. I hope it doesn't come down to her choice, you know, weather to keep the machine on or not because that would kill her, but you know what? I am going to take your advise and stay positive. Hope for the best, and try to enjoy as much as I can this evening with you. This second chance," Brooke smiled.

Lucas smiled back, and lifted up his wine glass and put it up to toast with her, "To second chances,"

After the date, Lucas walked Brooke to the front door of Peyton's apartment.

"Lucas would you mind coming in with me for a bit? To watch a movie or something, I don't want to be alone,"

"Yeah, sure,"

Soon after coming in Brooke started to kiss him all over. She then started going for his pants.

"Brooke- are you sure we should,"

"Yes. Lets go into the bedroom though, I guess it would be rude to do it on her couch and all,"

Lucas followed her into the bedroom, and started to kiss her, and kiss her neck, and took off her shirt and admired her perfect body and continued his way down her breast, and down to her stomach, undoing her pants and working his way down to pleasure her. After he had finished with that Brooke got on top and kissed all down his stomach, pulling off his pants and admiring the tent shape filling his boxers and returned the favor. They made love soon after.

"Brooke, that was amazing, seriously,"

"It was for me too,"

Brooke cuddled up with Lucas and was glad about her choice to give him a second chance. He was so smart, and so kind to her. They could have a great relationship.

"Good night, boyfriend," Brooke said, turning the light out.

"What did you just call me?"

"Sorry-" Brooke realized it wasn't right to have said that.

"No, it just felt so good to hear you call me that again,"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan was beyond tired. The past two days had been spent flying and dealing with family issues. He just wanted to fall asleep, but before he could do that there was someone he needed to see. He went right to Haley's house, and let himself in with the key and went into her bed, where she was obviously sleeping, since it was the middle of the night.

He got into her bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nathan, you're back,"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry about leaving you like that. I actually went back to Tree Hill today. I talked to my dad, and everything Lucas said was true. I guess him and I are brothers, which is weird, but I'd like to get to know him, if he wants,"

"I am sure he does,"

"I missed you Haley," He started to kiss her.

"I missed you too. You must be so tired, so I'll let you sleep now,"

"I'm glad I came here. It will be nice to feel you next to me while I sleep. Thanks for being here for me. I really appreciate it,"

They fell asleep in each others arms again ,and Haley was so relieved that he was back, and he was going to accept Lucas as his brother, and give him a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haley and Nathan woke up in each other's arms. Nathan awoke before her, even though he was still so tired from the past few days. He just watched her sleeping, she looked so beautiful. Haley woke up to find that Nathan was looking at her.

"Good morning," Nathan said to her.

"How long have you been watching me? Oh god, was I snoring, drooling, anything gross?"

He laughed at her, "No, you looked like an angel,"

"Aw, you are so sweet,"

Haley went into kissing him, and it soon turned into passionate kissing, and a full out make out session. Nathan again was starting to get turned on and before it got to that point, he knew he had to do the right thing and stop it, so he did.

"Haley, we should stop,"

"Why? I mean, I am not ready to stop yet," Haley said, smiling and continued to kiss him.

"I just don't want us to get into the heat of the moment, and not be able to stop, and do something that you're not ready for,"

"Well, I don't want to sleep with you yet, but I mean we can do something else along those lines," Haley hinted.

"Are you sure, I mean is that okay with you, do you do that?"

"Well, I have to admit its been years, since Lucas, but I would be ready to do that with you,"

"Ugh, Hales, I am sorry, I don't want to hear about you and Lucas. It's just…weird,"

"Yeah, I know,"

Lucas had just left Brooke's, she had an early morning appointment, so he headed back to Haley's house. He couldn't wait to talk with his best friend about what had happened the night before. He went into her room, without knocking, and saw Haley and Nathan in bed together, and he was taking her shirt off. Lucas left before they even noticed he was there. Nathan and Haley had been dating for a month, if even that, and they were all ready doing sexual things? Haley wanted to wait until she was married to have sex and he hoped more then anything that Nathan was being respectful of that. It didn't look that way right now though.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton had fallen asleep in the chair in her father's hospital room. It was the most uncomfortable chair but she was so exhausted sleep just came to her. Suddenly, Peyton awoke from her sleep to her father's voice.

"Peyton, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine daddy, how are you?"

"I've been better," He smiled.

"I am just so glad you are awake, I should go get the doctor,"

Peyton then noticed the breathing machine had been removed. She headed out to find the doctor. He informed her that late last night, she had been asleep and they found he was breathing on his own, and they were able to remove the machine, and he was very glad to hear that he had woken up.

"Both of his legs are broken, we are looking at six weeks for recovery- at least! If I allow him to go home tomorrow, a visiting nurse will come once a day, and he will need someone living with him to help with the recovery,"

Peyton decided on the spot she would stay there until he was better, "Yeah, that would be great,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan decided to stay in bed a little bit longer, he was still very tired from the past few days, so he needed the extra sleep. Haley headed downstairs and found Lucas all ready down there.

"Did you come last night?" Haley questioned Lucas.

"No, I spent the night at Brooke's actually,"

"You did??" Haley asked him.

"Well, Peyton's that is. Yeah, Brooke and I had a nice date, and we ended up sleeping together. I don't know if we're together yet, or what is going on, but I really like her a lot, I want things to work this time,"

"Well, good! You should invite her over her over for dinner, like a double date with Nathan and I," Haley suggested.

"That sounds good. How are things with you and Nathan?"

"Really good. I guess he ended up going to Tree Hill, and Dan told him everything was true, that you two are brothers. He got really upset with both of his parents, he still is upset. I really think you two could really be there for each other, and become close, if you both want it," Haley told him.

"Haley, I am just not sure how much I like the guy,"

"Lucas- why would you say that?"

"I came home this morning, and I sort of saw you two in bed. Are you sleeping with him Haley?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but no I am a virgin still, and I plan on keeping it that way. We do other stuff, but that is all Lucas,"

"I just hope he doesn't try to push it any further then that. I hope he respects you. You two have only been dating a month, if that- are you ready to be doing that stuff?"

"I am sorry- how long did you date Brooke before you lost her virginity to her? Not at all, right?"

"That is not the same-"

"You are a hypocrite Lucas! Don't judge me, or Nathan! I didn't invite you to stay here for you to spy on me!"

"I wasn't!"

" I am going to shower. Please don't bring this up again," Haley said, and walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton picked up the phone to call Brooke.

"Peyton, is everything okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yes! My father is awake, and seems fine. Well he has two broken legs, so I am going to be staying here for a couple of months while he recovers, so I just wanted to let you know about that. I am sorry, I wanted to spend time with you while you were here,"

"Oh, don't worry about it! I will be here when you get back!"

"Alright, I will call you in a couple of days,"

"Okay, good luck with everything,"

Peyton then went to call Haley, but was a little nervous about it. She didn't want Haley to feel like she was bailing on her.

"Peyton! How are you?"

"I am doing a lot better, my father will be fine, but about that, I have to stay here for a while. About two months actually, while he recovers. You can take all the studio time you want, as soon as I get back, I will work with it, and we will started to get album going, okay? I promise you, we will get you out there,"

"Don't apologize. Take all the time you need! It will be fine. Thank you for everything," Haley told her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning, Lucas," Nathan said, as he arrived in the living room.

"Hey Natan, how was visiting Dan?"

"It sucked. I told him I never wanted to see him again," Nathan admitted.

"Yeah, I am pretty angry with my mother still,"

"Yeah, about that. I actually went to visit your mother, while I was around the area. I wanted answers, and I know she was the only person who would be honest with me about it. Dan was a bad guy Lucas, she just didn't want you to ever have to know him. She was protecting you,"

"Yeah, I guess. I love my mom, and I know this will blow over, I am just not ready yet. I'm still shocked,"

"I would like to give you a chance as a brother I mean," Nathan said.

"I would too," Lucas said, "Haley is like a sister to me, so this isn't the jealous ex-boyfriend saying this, but don't hurt her Nathan. Respect her and her morals,"

"I would never, I really care about Haley. She doesn't know this, but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never want to hurt her, ever."

"Okay, good,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton was heading into the hallways to go get a snack when she bumped into Jake.

"Peyton, how is he?"

Peyton smiled, "Well, he is no longer on life support, and is awake, so pretty good. Tomorrow he should be getting released. I just have to stay with him while he recovers from his leg injuries and all,"

"That is terrific! Again, I wish it was under better circumstances, but I am glad you are going to be sticking around a while,"

"Yeah, it will be nice to home again for a while. As soon as things get settled I will call you, and we can have that dinner we were talking about it,"

Jake smiled, "I look forward to hearing from you,"

Peyton couldn't help but wonder how Jake was feeling, if he was feeling the same feelings they had felt for each other in the past, or if he had long since gotten over it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **I know this chapter was really "dry" and nothing too excited happened, but next few chapters will be better. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Haley and Lucas had both continued to avoid each other for the rest previous day. Now it was the next morning, and it was just the two of them in the kitchen over breakfast.

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time.

"You first," Haley told him.

"I am sorry for getting into your personal life, and trying to tell you how to live,"

"I am sorry for not listening to you. I know you were just trying to give me advise, and even if I know what I am doing, I should just tell you that rather then yell at you. You're my best friend Lucas, and I don't want to fight. I really care deeply about Nathan though. I don't want for you to continue to talk defensively about him,"

"I just have a hard time trusting people. I talked to him last night though, and I can tell he really cares about you. I want to try and trust him, I know he means a lot to you,"

"Maybe in time he will mean a lot to you too. I don't expect this to happen over night, but in time maybe,"

"Yeah, we'll see what happens,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"It feels good to be home. I am so glad you are willing to stay with me but what about your job, and your life back home?"

"It will still be there when I get back, don't worry about that. I'm glad to be here," Peyton assured her father.

"I am awfully tired, so I think I am going to fall asleep, but I'll see you in the morning," Her father told her.

Peyton kissed him good night and left his room to go to her own. Peyton hadn't been back in ages, and it was all ready bringing back all of the memories she had tried to escape. Tree hill for her was two dead moms, and a school shooting. It wasn't exactly memories she wanted to keep. Though Peyton loved her father, growing up he hadn't exactly known what to do with her. His job required a lot of traveling as she got into her teenage years, and she was always alone. Brooke and Nathan became like her family, and later Jake. Even though Peyton had really loved Jake, it wasn't enough to make Peyton stay. She left for across the country, and been sad when he had broken up with her because of the distance. Peyton didn't want to be alone tonight, with all these wounds opening up and stinging her as bad as it had years ago.

"Jake, I know you're probably busy, but do you think you could come over for a little bit, I really need someone,"

"Yeah, I am just getting Jenny to bed, then I can come over for a while before I go back to work,"

"Alright, see you soon,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Haley, can I take you out to dinner tonight," Nathan called Haley around five to ask her.

"Yeah, I am just at the studio right now, I am heading home. Pick me up in an hour?"

"Yeah, sure. I just want to spend time with you, and I need to talk to you about some stuff,"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you soon,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas arrived at Peyton's to see Brooke again.

"I made dinner," Brooke smiled, "I don't cook well though, so it might be awful, but it's the thought that counts,"

Lucas smiled, "I am sure it will be great,"

They ate dinner, and made conversation about their days.

"Brooke, I wanted to talk about, well us, I guess," Lucas told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I am crazy about you , I want to be with you Brooke. Last night was nothing short of amazing. Tonight was unexpected, and I am so happy you made me dinner. The thought of being able to try things again with you is so special, but the thing is do you really believe we can do this? Start over again, I mean?"

"Please tell me you are not all ready trying to end this on me-" Brooke started to feel her throat close up.

"NO! I am not doing that at all! I am just scared of getting into this, of hurting you. I know neither of us plan to be in LA very long, I mean I am leaving in six months, and I know you're not here very long and-,"

"I know what you mean. I have thought about that too, but Lucas, it's six months from now. Also, the thing about what we do is we can live just about anywhere. We can worry about it six months from now. If we're still as crazy about each other as we are right now, then we can just move together, and find somewhere for us both to be happy, be it LA, the Carolina' s, New York City, or even Hawaii! We can deal with it then, okay? Let's enjoy our time before that becomes an issue?"

"Okay, Brooke. I am glad we talked about this, you just made me feel so much better,"

"Glad I could help, boyfriend," Brooke kissed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jake arrived at Peyton's house, and knocked lightly.

When Peyton opened the door, Jake could see she had been crying.

"Peyton, are you okay? You don't look so good,"

She shook her had, "I'll be fine, I just was thinking of my mom, and Ellie, and everything,"

"I'm sorry Peyton," Jake said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry to call you, I just needed someone, and you were the first person I thought of,"

"No problem Peyton, I'm glad I can be here for you,"

"Jake, why did you break up with me?"

He looked at her for a moment before he could answer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner, it's really nice Nathan," Haley said. Haley had noticed Nathan didn't seem himself tonight, he seemed upset.

"Oh, no problem, I'm glad you came. I have just have a lot on my mind,"

"Well then lets talk about it," Haley put his hand on top of his, to comfort him and let him know she was there for him.

"I want to cut of all ties with my family. I never want to see them again,"

"Nathan- are you sure?"

"This was just the final straw. All my life my father and I have gone through this constant fighting. Him always putting himself first and not caring about what is best for me, and my mother allowing it. All through high school they fought, so she took a job where she traveled all the time. She couldn't stay to be with my father, but she didn't care about leaving me with him. This is the final straw! All my life they have lied to me, and I just can't take it anymore, I am done,"

"Well, I think you should think that through Nathan. I don't want you to do something you will regret years later, I mean they are your family,"

"No, their not family. I won't regret it,"

"I'm sorry, I know this must be so hard on you,"

"There is something else, my contract is up in a few months, and I am thinking quitting basketball,"

"What? You have done this since you were a little boy, and you're so talented, you're living the dream,"

Nathan shook his head, " I do love basketball, but my dad really pushed me into it, it was his dream. Not mine. I think I am going to give it all up,"

Haley just stared at him shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Hello! I am sorry, I realize it's been a few weeks since I have updated, I have just been really busy. I am all ready working on chapter 15. I have decided to make this a twenty chapter story, so there will be six more chapters after this. I am hoping to finish this story within the next couple of weeks. Thank you for all of those who have reviewed and read this story. It means a lot to me, and I find the comments very helpful. **Keep them coming :-)**_

Peyton stared at Jake, waiting for his response. As soon as she had asked him the question of why did we break up she regretted it. She wished she could reach out, grab the words and put them back in her mouth zipping her lips tight so they wouldn't get back out. It was too late for that now, it was out there, and she was nervous waiting for the answer.

"Peyton, you know why,"

"I know, you are just the only guy I ever cared about Jake the only guy I ever trusted and I guess I still always feel hurt by it,"

"You know why I had to do it. I loved you Peyton, but living so far away, it go too hard. I couldn't leave here, I had Jenny."

"I know, I don't know why I asked. I just miss you, a lot. Oh god, I shouldn't be saying all of this. We're friends, and I am just ruining it,"

"No, don't worry about it Peyton, I understand where you are coming from. I hope you are doing okay, and I hate to do this, but I really have to get going to work. I have to be on time, it's my last week on the night shift, finally,"

"I will be fine, thanks for coming by, though I am sure you wish you didn't,"

"Peyton, don't worry about it. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow, if you think you can,"

Peyton considered this. The visiting nurse would be coming over the following night, she could get out for a few hours without a problem.

"What time?"

"Six?"

"Alright, I'll see you then,"

They hugged and Peyton watched him walk out, momentarily wondering what her life would be like had she stayed in Tree Hill.

Haley stayed in bed a little later this morning then usual. Last night had made her worry for the first time about her and Nathan as a couple. He hadn't acted himself, he even said to her he wanted to quit basketball, his life long passion. Haley understood he was hurt, and was willing to give him a break for that, but the way he acted after had been awful. He ignored her for the rest of dinner, only mumbling a response when absolutely necessary. When Nathan dropped her off, she invited him in for a while and he said he was tired, and they wouldn't be having sex, so he didn't see why the invitation was necessary. He apologized but Haley had just slammed the door in his face and stormed into her home. Haley could forgive him and wanted too but he needed to come to her and apologize first. Just as she was about to get out of bed, and go downstairs, her phone rang.

It was Nathan calling, she answered simply, "Hello?"

"Haley, I am so so so so sorry. I acted horribly last night, and it wasn't fair of me. What I said to you, god it just came out so wrong. I am just very stressed out about everything, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you,"

"Nathan, what you said, I was just so hurt by it," Haley started to say, "but I know you are going through a lot, so we should just leave it at that,"

"Alright,"

"I just realized you have a lot of games coming up. I was wondering if you would want to come over tonight, and we could have a fun night in, with Brooke and Lucas,"

Nathan thought about it for a minute. He really wanted to spend sometime alone with Haley, but he would take what he could get. He wanted to make her happy, she deserved it after the way he treated her.

"Yeah that sounds good, what time should I come over?"

"Around six would be good,"

"Alright, I can't wait to see you,"

"Yeah, you too," Haley hung up, hoping things wouldn't change with them. Hoping

Nathan wasn't getting inpatient with her wanting to wait.

Haley walked into the kitchen, and found Lucas as usual down there before her.

"Hey Lucas, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Just going to go get Brooke. We are spending the day together,"

"Oh, well I was wondering if you two would be interested in hanging out here with Nathan and I tonight. I actually picked up rock band, world tour, and I was wondering if you guys would want to have some pizza, some drinks, and play?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I will just run it by Brooke, and I am sure she would love to come over tonight,"

"Is she going to Nathan's game tomorrow night?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, I mean if she is around and he is playing she usually doesn't miss it from what I hear,"

"You should come too then,"

"I don't know…"

"Come on! You love basketball. Brooke and I will be there, and I am sure it would mean a lot to Nathan,"

"Alright, I will come,"

"Great. So I will see you tonight then?"

"Yes," Lucas told her. He all ready knew Brooke wouldn't mind.

Peyton took her time getting dressed and doing her hair to go over Jake's. It was good to finally have something to look forward to with the recent events that had happened with her father and everything. Now that her father was on the fast road to recovery, and she had a great nurse helping out, she could finally be glad about getting to see Jake again. Once she was finished getting ready she headed over to Jake's house, a place she had been to about a thousand times.

Peyton knocked, but felt weird doing so. In the past, she was always encouraged to just let herself in, but things were different now.

"Peyton! You didn't have to knock! I couldn't believe it when Jake said you would be joining us for dinner, I was so excited. How have you been? How is LA?" Jakes mother said.

"Oh! It's great! It is actually good to be back, and it's a pleasure to see you again!"

"I am sorry about your father, how is he doing?"

"A lot better, he is going to be just fine,"

"Well we will go finish with dinner, but make yourself at home,"

Just then Peyton saw a familiar blonde little girl. She had really grown up since Peyton had last seen her.

"Peyton!"

"You remember me?" Peyton asked her.

"Yes, well a little bit. I was looking through daddy's stuff once, and I found this

drawings," Jenny told her, handing some of her old art work to her.

"Oh, wow, that was a long time ago," Peyton said, looking at them.

"I also made this for you," Jenny handed Peyton a folded piece of paper and Peyton took it and looked at it. The drawing was beautiful, it easily looked like it could have been completed by an adult. It was a drawing of the bridge entering Tree Hill, and homes in the distance, with the sun going down. It read "Welcome home, PEYTON,".

"Jenny, this is amazing thank you so much. I have missed you a lot, you are such a big girl now," Peyton hugged her.

"You do such great drawings Peyton, do you have any new stuff I could see sometime?"

Jenny asked her, and Peyton saw her deep brown eyes looking up at her.

Peyton shook her head, "No, I don't. I guess I have been so busy, I just haven't done much, but tell you what, while I am here I will draw something just for you,"

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jake then came in, and was glad the two of them had talked.

"Jenny, hunny, why don't you go and wash up for dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" Jenny did as she was told, and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Peyton thought about what Jenny had said for a moment. Peyton used to love doing her artwork. It was her outlet if she was upset, or having a bad day, she would always draw her feelings. If she was happy she would draw what made her happy. Jake has always been one of her favorite things to draw. Peyton had spent all this time in LA helping to make other people's dreams come true. Maybe it was time for her to think about what she really wanted to do.

"Hello, earth to Peyton," Jake joked.

"Sorry, I guess I was day dreaming for a minute," Peyton explained to him.

"It's cool. I'm really glad you came over, I know Jenny couldn't wait, and I couldn't either,"

Nathan showed up at Haley's, even though it was only five, he wanted to be there earlier to hopefully have some alone time with her. He brought flowers, white lily's and pink roses. He also bought her the new pop sing star game.

Haley went to go answer the door.

"Nathan, you're early, I'm not ready yet, wow those are beautiful," He kissed her as soon as she was done talking.

"I'm sorry Haley, I screwed up,"

"Come into the kitchen with me, I will just put these in some water, they are so beautiful,"

He then handed her the game, "I thought we could play it sometime, and make me feel the idiot I deserve to feel like,"

"Well, I am going to sing tonight on guitar hero world tour, so hopefully you can do the drums as well as I sing. I am going to change and stuff, you can watch TV or whatever, make yourself at home,"

"I thought we were going to go out and spend the day together," Lucas complained to Brooke, getting out of her bed, and starting to get dressed.

"I know, but I mean, come on this was pretty fun, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, of course it was, I just don't want you to think this is all we are about,"

"Well, plan something, and we can do it, but if we meet alone, in a house, with a bed within 20 feet, we are going to end up in it. You are just too sexy for me Lucas," Brooke smiled.

"Let's take a shower, and then head over to Haley and Nathan's," Lucas suggested.

"Alright, sounds good to me,"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I am going to go to Nathan's game tomorrow, with you and Haley," Lucas mentioned to Brooke.

"Wow! You are going to come! That's great,"

"Yeah,"

Peyton stayed after dinner, and observed Jenny's bed time routine. She bathed, read a book, a little bit of TV, and then went to bed. Peyton observed how great Jenny had turned, and she realized just how much she missed Jake.

"Jake, she is great. You have done a great job raising her,"

"I try, but she really is a great girl. I am lucky to have her,"

"Well, I guess I should get going," Peyton said.

"Alright, I'll walk you out," Jake offered. "Will we being see you again anytime soon?"

"Yes, I promised Jenny to draw her something, so you can count on it,"

They went to go hug right outside of his door, but all of a sudden Jake did was just felt natural and kissed her on the lips. It felt so right, and Peyton didn't think anything of it.

"I'm sorry Peyton, that wasn't fair," Jake told her, after it was over.

"It's okay,"

"Do you want to go out on a date with me, while you're here. Just the two of us. My parent's won't mind watching Jenny,"

"Yeah, I would love that Jake. It would really feel like old times,"

"How about Saturday night?"

"Alright, that sounds good. Pick me up Saturday at eight?"

Jake smiled at her, "Yes, see you then,"

Haley and Nathan were waiting on the couch, watching tv, and kissing when Brooke and Lucas entered.

"Haley, Nathan, we're here," Brooke called out.

"Hi Brooke! It's nice to see you again," Haley said to her, politely.

Brooke and Nathan hugged, and then Brooke said to Haley they should go out and get the pizza. This would leave Lucas and Nathan alone, though she didn't admit that out loud.

Brooke and Haley headed into Haley's car, and headed for the store to get a few things.

"I figured it would be nice to give them a chance to talk for a little while, and get to know each other. I think they could end up being good brothers, and I think both of them kind of need it." Brooke explained to Haley.

"Yeah, I agree. Nathan hasn't been himself since he found out about him. He seems great today, but last night was a different story," Haley started to say.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Brooke asked.

"He just was saying he wanted to quit basketball, he wasn't with it after that. I would talk, but he just wouldn't hear me. At the end of the night, I asked him if he wanted to come in for a bit, he just didn't seem like he should be alone. He then made some put down at the fact that him and I haven't slept together yet. He apologized today, and brought me flowers, and a gift, and we kissed and talked for over an hour, and things seem okay now, but it just made me feel so unsure of things,"

"Don't worry about it, I am sure it was the stress talking. Nathan really cares about you, I can tell. He hasn't had a girlfriend in years, so this part of it is new to him as well. Learning to love someone, I am sure it's hard for him. He is not going to lose you over sex, or lack there of I should say. Don't worry about it Haley,"

"Thanks Brooke, it was good to talk about this with someone. I couldn't with Lucas, because I knew he would be upset. Speaking of Lucas, how are you two doing?"

Brooke smiled, "Well, all we really do together is have sex, which I am not complaining, and it's actually my fault, but I just want it to be more then that. I really cared about him, but I was always so paranoid the first time around of losing him to you. I was so jealous of the two of you. I am not scared of that anymore, but now it's losing him in general. I am really glad you invited us over tonight, it will be good to just have a night doing fun stuff, and it's nice to spend time with you, and Nathan,"

Lucas and Nathan were both sitting on the couch, after deciding to watch a game together.

"It must be great, being able to play. I loved playing, mostly just for fun, but I got a chance to play in college, and I loved it. I found out later I had a heart condition, so I really wasn't able to play anymore. I love writing though, and that seemed to work out for me,"

"HCM?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded, "How did you know? It's pretty rare,"

"Dan has it. He found out about five years ago, he had a heart attack."

"Now I hate having it even more," Lucas said, now knowing he had most likely inherited it from Dan.

"I'm sorry man, I know how you feel. I hate my father. I didn't like him before, but now I see he has NO redeemable qualities in him. I thought about quitting basketball last night,"

Lucas looked shocked, "What, why? You're great! Don't you love it?"

Nathan nodded, "Of course I do, but not as much as I hate Dan. Basketball was his dream, for himself and for me. He pushed me to do when I was younger, and I hated it at the time, the way he pushed me around, but I am glad now because it made me the player I am today. Nothing would make him more upset then if I quit,"

"Nathan, don't quit because of him. He will get over you not playing a lot faster then you would. You would be made to suffer. You don't play for him, you play for yourself, remember that. Don't let him force you to give up what you love,"

"Yeah, it was a moment of insanity. I was just so angry! I know when you were little, you probably wanted to have a father so badly, but be glad you got the life you got instead of mine. Having him around was not a good thing, you probably made out better,"

"Doesn't make any of this any easier though. I am glad I found out about you though," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I always wanted a brother. I pictured a younger one, but I guess and older one would work," Nathan smiled at him.

Haley and Brooke came back less then an hour later, and they all ate their pizza, had a few drinks, and played. Brook and Lucas both played a guitar, Nathan did the drums, and Haley sang. The whole night was really fun, and they laughed and drank until one in the morning.

Lucas left to take Brooke back to Peyton's, and Haley all ready anticipated that he wouldn't be back tonight. Nathan and Haley went into the kitchen and started to clean up.

"Haley, I had a really nice time tonight," Nathan said, and kissed her, "Thank you. Getting to know Lucas is actually going really well. We both admitted to each other of liking the idea of having a brother today,"

"Nathan, that is wonderful!"

"You really helped with that Haley, you have just been so great. I don't think I could have gotten through any of this without you,"

He kissed her, and hugged her tight, holding her in his arms. He knew with her everything would be alright, and anything was impossible. He also knew, in this moment, he was in love with her. It hadn't been a long since he met her, but it was there. He decide to tell her. The first time he had ever told anyone he loved them.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I love you too," Haley said back to him, and they kissed.

The next night came really fast. Haley had spent a large portion of the day at the studio recording. Now, all three of them were at the game, Lucas, Brooke, and herself. Nathan was playing great, and his team was winning by far. Nathan would look up, right when he would start playing again, and smile at her. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot to her. Half way through the game, Lucas's cell phone rang. He explained it was Lindsay, his editor, and he had to take the call.

"Didn't they date?" Brooke asked Haley, as soon as Lucas was out of sight.

Haley laughed "For like a minute, but they have worked together for years. Don't worry about it. It's strictly professional,"

Lucas came back in. "I have to leave for New York, tonight. After tomorrow, my new book will be getting released,"

"Wow. That soon?"

"I was sort of wondering if there is anyway you could come with me. It's just for two nights" Lucas asked Brooke.

Brooke thought about it for a moment. It would make sense for her to go, she hadn't seen the New York store in a while, which was her company's head quarters. It would be nice to go.

"Yeah, sure, I guess we should leave now, pack a few things, and then head to the airport," Brooke suggested.

"I will miss you two! See you in a few days," Haley said, hugging them.

The game was over twenty minutes after they left, and Nathan's team won. Haley got up to go hug him, and kissed him.

"You did great, I am so proud of you!"

"The guys were going to go out for a few drinks, you should come. I would love for them to meet you. This is like meeting my family," Nathan joked.

"Yeah, sure, I would love to."

"Where is Brooke and Lucas?" Nathan asked, just realizing they weren't there.

"Oh, they had to rush to New York. I guess they need Lucas to sign off on some stuff, and she wanted to go. She says she needs to check on her company, but I think she is just a little bit jealous of Lucas's editor."

Peyton had spent the day with her father, they had lunch together and talked.

"I have been doing a lot of drawing since I came back. It's been really good being home,"

"Really? I am surprised to hear you say that," her father told her.

"I wish I could come back here. I really have nothing in LA, except my job. Which I do love, but I don't know if it's worth it anymore. I want to come back here, I just don't know what I would do,"

"Do whatever makes you happy. I would love to have you back here, and get to see you more, but you need to what you need to do,"

Peyton considered all of this, her thoughts moving much to fast.

Peyton got dressed and as promised Jake picked her up, and he took her to see some bands playing, they were really good.

"Do you wish you were up there, singing and playing guitar?" Peyton asked him.

"I do, but I want what I have more. I have a good job, helping people, and I will be able to support Jenny. I do sometimes sing and play, but only once in a while,"

Peyton smiled, remembering the song he had sang for her and how good she felt hearing his voice.

"I think I want to stay in Tree Hill," Peyton admitted to Jake.

"What, I mean how could you do that?"

"I don't know. I just, I miss being here. I miss my family, I miss doing my artwork, I just miss everything. I think I could be happy here."

"That is what is important, being happy, at the end of the day that is what really counts,"

Peyton nodded, "I will have to go back to LA for a while anyway. I owe it to Haley to finish her album, and give them notice, but then I think I want to come back,"

"I would love to have you back Peyton, and I know Jenny would too,"

Peyton smiled, and they enjoyed the rest of dinner.

Haley had met all of Nathan's teammates, and they were all really welcoming to her, and they all had a good time. Haley was intimidated by some of their girlfriends. They were mostly all blonde, and perfect looking. It made Haley feel out of place. Haley and Nathan headed back to her place, and they came in and started to watch a movie, and started kissing.

"I love you Nathan, and I want you," Haley told him.

"I love you too,"

Haley started to undo his pants.

"Make love to me tonight. We have waited long enough, and I love you, and I know you love me, it just feels, right,"

Nathan shook his head. He wanted it so bad, and it took so much self control to not take her up on her offer. The thought of being able to take her upstairs, and take all of her cloths off, and kiss every inch of her body, and feel the two of them become connected seemed so appealing to him, but he wouldn't do it, not like this.

"Haley, no,"

"Why not?"

"Tonight is just not the night. You want to wait until you are married, I know that is how you feel. Don't sell yourself short. You have all ready waited all this time. I want it to be perfect, and well thought out. Not rushed-"

"Nathan, you are way to good for me. You are so amazing,"

"You make me laugh, I am too good for you? Haley, you are perfect. You are so beautiful, sexy, nice, sweet, smart, and you have all the patience in the world. Not to mention how talented you are. I haven't found anything bad about you, and I don't think there is. You are everything I could have ever looked for, or wanted,"

Haley blushed, "You are embarrassing me!"

"Come on, let's head up into bed," Nathan said.

She followed him, and they kissed and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

Brook and Lucas had arrived in New York City late the night before., They spent the night in a hotel and the next morning went to take care of business. Lucas left to go meet with his editor, and had a meeting to go to with a whole bunch of people, and then the book would be released. Brooke wanted to head over to her company, and make sure things were still going as great as they were in California.

"I want to come and see it, your company that is. After I am done with all of this stuff," Lucas told her.

"Okay, so when you are done you can just come by, I will be there," Brooke told him, and headed off towards the store.

When Brooke arrived, the store was not 'her store.' Most of the cloths that hung on display were not her designs. She was the sole designer of the company, it did not make sense.

"What are all these cloths?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Victoria hired this new designer, she worked with like Chanel before, and she is great," The assistant explained to her.

"Without consulting me?" Brooke was almost yelling now.

"She said your designs just weren't selling anymore, so she wasn't sure that you should really be in charge of that anymore,"

"That was the whole point of me starting this business! I design them, not someone else. What am I supposed to be just the face behind it all? No! I am not one of those people. Is she here?"

"Upstairs, but you didn't hear anything from me,"

Brooke opened the door to her office, that now had her mother's name on it.

"You sent me to LA to get rid of me, so you could take over everything, is that what is happening?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those designs, they are NOT mine. This office is mine, and now your name is written all over it. You are fired. You are trying to cut me out, well let me show you something about that- you are gone,"

"Actually, I own more of the company then you, so you go,"

"Fine. You can have the company, but I own the magazine, and I will just start my own business! I don't need you, or your stupid ideas!"

"Fine by me, I was hoping you would say that. Good luck, Brooke. You will need it,"

Brooke stormed out of there, and as soon as she reached the street, tears started to fall. She could not, and would not cry in front of her mother, but now she allowed herself to do it. This company was all she had, without it she was just plain Brooke, who never went to college. Sure she had talent, but what if what he mother had said was true- her stuff wasn't selling. Brooke could not do this on her own, she needed help, she needed someone do it with her.

Haley and Nathan woke up the next morning next to each other. Haley went to go shower, and then headed to the studio, letting Nathan sleep a little later to rest up for practice. Haley had gotten so much done while Peyton was gone. Almost ten songs now. Peyton encouraged twelve songs, so she really was almost done. Nathan sent Haley a text

"Sorry I didn't get to see you this morning. Hope recording is going well. I have practice until six, so do you want to come over around eight, to my place?"

Haley smiled. His place was an interesting change. "Yes, I would love to, see you then,"

After Jake and Peyton went to go see the band, they decided to get a late dinner, after dinner they walked around, and her and Jake remembered they had spent one of their first date walking this same area, by the water, looking up at the stars.

Jake went in and kissed her again. They continued the rest of the walk holding hands.

Haley arrived at Nathan's. The house was really neat looking, and she knew he must have done this for her benefit. Candles were lit, and dinner was set on the table.

"Nathan, you didn't have to do this,"

"I really wanted to do this. I wanted to treat you to something. I even made you mac and cheese. I pictured a more romantic meal then this, but you like it, so I did it,"

"Nathan, you are amazing,"

They ate dinner, and Haley was impressed with how perfect everything was, and wondered why he suddenly felt so inspired to make this night so perfect, intimate, romantic. After dinner, he poured her a fresh glass of wine, for him and her, and all of a sudden got on his knee, and Haley had a feeling what was coming next.

Brooke had gone back to the hotel room, and curled up on the bed and cried the rest of the afternoon, eventually falling asleep.

"Brooke, I went to the company, and they said you had left, and that you were upset, and they didn't know what was going on,"

"It's not my company anymore. I have nothing,"

"Brooke, you have been crying. What's wrong? How is not your company anymore?"

"My mother, if you can even call her that, hired a new designer. She took over my office, she wanted to get rid of me. I told her to leave the company, and it turns out she owns more of the company then I do. I quit. I told her I was going to start over, but I don't think I can. I am so scared,"

"Brooke, you can do it. I know it's hard, to start all over again, but this time it will be all yours, and no one can ever take it away from you again,"

"I hope you're right," Lucas held her in his arms, and told he everything would be okay.

"Haley James, I know we haven't been together that long, but these past few months have been the best of my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?"

Haley was shocked. It was soon, but she felt the same way. Nathan was who she wanted, and she was willing to make that lifelong commitment to him, and promise to be with him forever.

"Yes, I will marry you,"

Nathan placed a very beautiful, yet simple, diamond ring on Haley's finger. They kissed, and hugged, and were so excited neither of them could say the words to express it.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I will update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been over three weeks since Nathan had asked Haley to marry him, but no one knew yet. Nathan felt he couldn't tell Brooke that he was getting married without Peyton being there. They were his oldest friends, his family even, and he wanted them both to know. Haley had agreed that they wait. Tonight was the night that Peyton was coming back, so the five of them were going out to dinner. Tonight was the night everyone would find out about their engagement.

Brooke woke up the following morning, and was glad that Peyton would be coming home tonight. It would be great to see her again, since she had left so close after Brooke getting her. Brooke made her way to the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet. She was hoping to see that her period had started, but nothing. She was now almost three weeks late. Several days a week, she was getting sick to her stomach. It started on the plane ride back. Brooke Davis was refusing to accept the possibility that she might be pregnant. Brooke needed her best friend, she needed , someone to confide in.

Peyton had said her goodbye's to Jake, Jenny, and her father, promising she would be back very soon. It was sad, but it would be good to see her oldest friends again. Brooke would be picking her up at the airport, and this same night she would be having dinner with Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas. Peyton ended up sleeping most of the flight, even though it was earlier in the day. As promised, Brooke was there at the airport waiting for her.

"Peyton! It's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too!" They hugged. Then all of a sudden Brooke said she had to go the bathroom, but instead stood in front of a garbage can to throw up.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke shook her head, "Ugh, no. I'm not. It's been happening a lot actually, the throwing up. Several times a week, usually just in the morning."

"Brooke, that isn't good,"

Brooke siged, "Yeah, well I haven't gotten my period this month yet, I am now almost a month late,"

"Brooke, are you and Lucas?"

"Having sex, yes. I also am the worst person at the whole responsibility thing, and I haven't taken my pill regullary at all. It is very possible I could be pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take a test, I guess?"

"Let's do that. We will stop at the store, and get some tests, and we will find out for sure. If you are, you have to tell Lucas. He seems like a great guy, I am sure he will be there for you, however you want him to be," Peyton assured her.

"Alright, let's hit up the drug store,"

Haley got up, and saw Nathan was still sleeping. Haley got up to shower, and couldn't help but look at the ring that still lingered on her night stand. She couldn't wait to wear it, and be proud of it, and be able to tell anyone. She headed into the shower, and went to the studio. Peyton was back, and Haley had completed twelve songs, and if Peyton liked them all, she was all set to go ahead with the album. It was exciting. Haley finished getting ready, and found Nathan starting to wake up when she went back into the bathroom.

"Are you all ready leaving?" Nathan asked her.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I have to get some things done. I can't wait for dinner tonight, to tell everyone we are getting married,"

He kissed her back, "Me neither. I should get dressed, and head over to practice. I will meet you at the resturant for six?"

"Yes, see you then,"

Haley headed out, and when she got the studio, and played around with some music, and tried to redo one of her songs she felt still needed some work. An hour after being in there her mind was racing. Suddenly she felt nervous on how everyone would feel about it. Nothing would change Haley's mind, Nathan was the one for her, and she knew that. Lucas would probably think it was too soon and might not bee pleased about it. She got a cup of coffee and looked through the magazines that were there. There was a bridal magazine. Haley couldn't help but open it and look through it. Once everyone knew, and it was official, it would be nice to start planning the wedding. What kind of dress she would wear, where they would get married, who would be there. Haley wanted something intimate, with only the people they cared about there. Close friends and close family.

Five home pregnancy test's later, they were all positive, "Okay, so I guess I am pregnant," Brooke sighed.

"You should go talk to Lucas, and the two of you can make a doctors appointment, and confirm it,"

"Yeah, I guess I should. Anyway, how was it being back home? How was Jake?"

"He was great, and I have so much to tell you, but deal with this first. These stories can wait,"

"Just give me a minute to call Luke, then we can talk, okay?"

Brooke called Lucas's phone. It took him four, almost five rings to answer.

"Hey babe, what's going on? I am going to go into a meeting, what's up?"

"I need to see you, as soon as possible. Do you have anything after the meeting with the movie people?" Brooke asked him.

"No, I should only be an hour. I can meet you at noon, okay?"

He told her a place, and Brooke agreed and hung up.

"So, tell me, how was Jake?" Brooke asked Peyton when she got off the phone.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this now, I mean there is so much going on with you," Peyton said.

Brooke shook her head, "I want to get this off my mind. I would love to talk to someone else's stories,"

"Jake was great, him and I we kissed, and we went on a date, and I am thinking of moving back,"

"What? For Jake? You are going to give up everything for Jake?"

"No, not just for Jake. It's home, and my dad is there, and he is the only family I have. It's not like I am giving that much up. All I have is my job, which I am not even that crazy about anymore. I won't be moving back until after I finish Haley's album. I promised her that, and I will stay and do that for her, but after that, I want to move back,"

"What will you do?"

"I don't know yet," Peyton told her, honestly.

"That makes two of us," Brooke sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost the company. It's a long story, I guess, but Victoria took it over, and owns more of the company, and took it all away from me. I don't even know where to start anymore,"

"We will figure it out, we will both figure it out, okay? Don't worry," Peyton told her.

"What, that gives me an idea," Brooke started.

"What idea is that?"

"You and I, we could into business together. Remember in high school, you used to all the artwork, then I would design the cloths to go on them,"

"I do remember, that was so fun, but do you really think it would work?"

"Yes, I do! We could both move back to Tree Hill. I mean I don't want to raise a baby in LA, I want it to grow up somewhere safe, and nice, and Tree Hill would be just the place,"

"What about Lucas?" Peyton asked her.

"Well, him and I really need to talk, but I mean Tree Hill isn't very far from where his mother lives, it would be so easy for him to visit her whenever he wanted, and he can write wherever, I mean I don't see how he could object to this. I guess I really do need to talk to him though,"

"Yeah, talk to him, and if he agrees, then you and I can seriously talk about it, okay? I miss doing my artwork, and I would love to be able to use it again, and be able to work with you."

Brooke smiled, "Alright, I am going to go get ready, and then go meet Lucas, so I will talk to you after him and I talk,"

Peyton headed over to the studio, and met with Haley. Peyton listened to all of her songs.

"Haley, they are all great, I think we should redo the song always and forever, and name it something else. Taylor Swift just released a song called forever and always, and I think it's too similar, and I am going to push to get you as an opening act for her tour,"

Haley shook her head, "No, I don't really want to redo the song.. I know you are just looking out for the best interest of me, and the album, but that has to be one of my favorite songs I have done, and I can't,"

"Okay, that's fine, I can live with that. At this point, it's going to be looked over, and the first single will get released, we will get it on the radio, we will try to get you out there as much as possible. I will try to get you on tour as soon as possible. I really hope we can get you on her tour,"

"As soon as possible, when do you think that would be?"

Peyton shook her head, "Taylor Swift's tour starts in about a month, so if we are lucky enough, then a month,"

Haley stared at her for a moment.

"This is what you want Haley, right?"

"Yeah, it is what I want, I guess I am just scared,"

"Don't be. Everything will be okay,"

Brooke arrived at the restaurant, Lucas was all ready there, and seated.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" Brooke asked.

"No, I am early," He got up and kissed her, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't really want to beat around the bush with this, so I am just going to come right out and say it, but first sit down,"

Lucas sat down, "I hope you're not breaking up with me,"

"No, I'm not Lucas, trust me I am not breaking up with you. That is the last thing I want, and I am hoping after I tell you this, you don't want to break up with me. I'm pregnant Lucas. I am almost a month late getting my period, I feel sick every morning, oh and I took five home test's and they all say I am, so,"

"Brooke, wow,"

"I know. It's a big shock. I mean we haven't been back together very long, and it couldn't be worst timing,"

"I will be here for you Brooke, whatever you want to do, I am here for you. I care so much about you Brooke,"

"Well, I am keeping if. I am so against abortion. I love the idea of having a child, I just wanted to see how you felt about it,"

Lucas smiled, and held her hand, "I would love to be there for you Brooke, and have this baby with you,"

"Really? Well that is the other thing. I was sort of thinking of moving back to Tree Hill, are you okay with that?"

"I am fine with it. It isn't too far from Rock Hill, I like the idea of living closer to my mother, and my sister, and of course with you,"

"I am so glad you are being so great about this Lucas, I know it's scary."

"No, it's not scary. It's a little shocking, and unexpected, but I think this can be a very good thing. So do you have a doctors appointment or anything,?"

"I will make one very soon, " Brooke promised.

They finished lunch and Brooke called Peyton as she walked back.

"Peyton! It's Brooke. I just told Lucas, and he was so great about it all. Everything, moving to Tree Hill with me, raising the baby, everything. I'm actually kind of excited about it,"

"Great, Brooke! I am just finishing up at the studio with Haley, then I was going to stop by the house, and get changed, then head out to dinner. Do you want to wait for me, and we can go together?"

"Yeah, sure, see you when you get here!"

Haley went back to her house, and took the ring from the nightstand, and put it in her purse, so after she told everyone she could start wearing it. Her and Lucas left together, and Peyton and Brooke were all ready there when they got there. They ordered their drinks, and Nathan showed up shortly after. They put in their orders, and then Nathan and Haley decided to tell everyone.

"Okay, so I wanted to come here tonight for two reasons. The first reason being, it's been a long time since I've been in the same town as my two best friends, Brooke and Peyton. I am so glad to be able to share a meal with them, and have good times with them. I am also glad to have my new brother here with me, to share something very special. Haley and I are engaged to be married. I am in love with her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Nathan told to everyone, finishing with an ear to ear smile.

"Wow, Nathan Scott settling down. I never saw this coming! Haley is a great girl, I am so glad, the two of you will be so happy!" Brooke said, offering them both a hug.

"This is amazing you guys, let's see the ring," Peyton exclaimed. Haley pulled it out of her purse, and showed everyone.

Lucas still hadn't said anything. He wasn't upset, he was just surprised. It was an overload of information today. He was going to become a father, and Haley was getting married to his brother. Haley was going to become his sister in law.

"Haley, I am so happy for you," He said. It was simple, but it was all he could mange. For some reason, it was hitting him hard. Him and Haley were officially moved on from each other. Everything they shared was now in the past, once and for all.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!


	17. Chapter 17

-

Haley both agreed that the dinner went really well, and they were glad to be able to tell the world. Haley knew she would be on the phone tonight for hours calling her mother and father, and all of her brother's and sisters. Haley felt something wasn't right, the way Lucas was acting wasn't right. It was as if there was still something bothering him about it, he just was trying to keep the peace and ignore it.

Brooke and Peyton both left together, and Nathan got up to leave and Haley kisses him goodbye, and promise she would be home soon. All that was left at the table was Haley and Lucas.

"Are you okay?" Haley aksed him, concerned for her oldest friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"I have never been happier. You just don't seem very pleased with me right now,"

"I am just shocked. I guess that is the best way to put it. I mean Hales, you have only known this guy for a few months, is that really long enough to want to marry him?"

"Yes. I love him,"

"The same way you loved me?"

Haley shook her head, "No, it's not the same. I did love you, a lot Lucas, but it was a comfortable kind of love, and the reason being is because it was platonic. I knew everything about you, and you knew everything about me. We were best friends Luke, even then. Not much changed when we were together. I liked being with you, but I am glad we ended up being just friends. I never would have realized what true love was,"

"Ouch,"

Haley frowned, "Lucas, you know what I mean. You have Brooke now, and you made that choice to me for her, way back then. You made that choice to be with her,"

"I just don't feel the same with her as I did you,"

"Of course you don't. It's just different, Lucas. You are my best friend, but Nathan is my soulmate. The two can't be compared,"

"I just feels like the final nail is being put in us. Not just about you, it's more then that. I guess I just have a lot on my mind,"

"Spill,"

"You can't tell anyone, not even Nathan,"

"I won't,"

"Brooke is pregnant. We are going to the doctors in a few days, then we will tell everyone. I am really happy about it. I am really happy with Brooke, but it still scares me a little bit. Things are just changing so fast. You're getting married, I am going to be a father, I just feel like we're growing up so fast and all of a sudden,"

"Lucas, that is great! You will be such a great dad Luke!"

Lucas shook his head, "I'm not so sure. I mean I didn't have my father growing up, and now that I do know who he is, I come to find out he is a horrible person. I just want to be a good father, I am not sure that I know how,"

"You are a good person Lucas, and you want to be a good father, that is all that matters, you will be just fine,"

"Thanks Haley, for always being there for me, even though I don't always deserve it," He hugged her.

"No problem,"

Haley headed back to the house with Lucas and they settled into watch TV for the night when her cell phone rang. It was Peyton.

"Haley! I have some awesome news! I got you on the tour. The thing is, you will be leaving in two weeks,"

"Two weeks, wow, that soon?"

"Yeah, I know it's soon. It's seven months,"

Seven months was a long time to be away from Nathan, especially when they were supposed to be planning their wedding. It was amazing opportunity, and one she wanted to take.

"That sounds really great Peyton, but I need to talk to Nathan first, I will call you back very soon,"

"What was that?" Lucas asked her.

"Peyton called, I am going on tour in two weeks. It's for seven months,"

"Haley that is awesome!"

"Is it?" Haley asked him.

"Yes! Of course it is,"

"I just hope Nathan thinks so. I want to confirm with Peyton I will do it, but I have to talk to him first,"

Right as Haley said this, Nathan called her.

"Hey Nathan,"

"Haley, I just heard you on the radio! I was on the way back, and I heard you. It was great, you sounded amazing,"

"Oh, wow! That really is great, thanks for telling me. Do you mind if I come over, I need to talk to you,"

"Yeah! Come on over,"

Haley headed over, she was worried. Haley tried to remind herself that during this time, Nathan would have away games and wouldn't be around much himself either. Everything would be alright.

Nathan opended the door and saw Haley, but she didn't look herself. She looked pale and nervous.

"Haley, is everything okay?" Nathan asked her.

"Peyton called me, and they are going to release my album and everything, but that isn't all, I am going on tour. It's seven months, and I don't know how you feel about that or-"

"Haley, it's okay! I'm happy for you. That is the thing about our jobs, it takes us all over, and it can take up a lot of our time. When you get back, I will be off season, and we can plan our wedding and take a long honey moon together, okay? Everything will be fine, I promise,"

"I'm so happy to hear you say this, I just felt I was being awful leaving you this whole time,"

"No, it's okay, I understand,"

"I love you so much Nathan, and nothing will ever change that,"

"Good, because I love you forever too,"

"Can I sleep at your place tonight?" Haley asked him.

"Of course,"

They walked up to his bedroom, and Haley fell asleep almost instantly in his arms.

The next morning, Brooke called and said she had an appointment, and Lucas got up and promised to go with her. They found out that Brooke was pregnant and was due in seven months. Brooke decided they would stay the rest of the pregnancy in LA, while Lucas finished his movie, and then they would move back to North Carolina together.

Peyton was going to stay the next two weeks, and then her plan was to head back to Tree Hill. Haley would be on the radio, people would be buying the CD, and she would be well on her way to being famous. Peyton would be done with this stage in her life, and on to make her other dreams come true.

Peyton decided to call Jake, and tell him what was going on.

"Hey! How are you, and how is Jenny?"

"Great! We are both doing good. We both miss you a bunch though!"

"I miss both of you two, I will be coming home in two weeks,"

"I can't wait to see you,"

"Me neither, but I have to get going. I'll talk to you later,"

Peyton decided that it would be a good idea to throw a party, the last time they would all be together before Peyton left to head back, and Haley went on tour. It would be nice get together at least one more time. Peyton made the arrangements, and planned the whole thing, a week later, it took place. A small get together of just Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and herself at Peyton's place.

"Thank you so much for having this, it mean so much to me for all of you to be able to be here. I will miss you all so much when I am on tour," Haley said to them, looking mostly at Nathan when she said this.

"I will miss you all when I head back to Tree Hill," Peyton said.

"I can't believe Brooke and Lucas are going to head back there soon, it will just be Nathan and I left in LA," Haley said.

"Well, I will be here for a while, through the pregnancy, and until the baby if a few months,"

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the party, and then parted ways, knowing it would be a while until all five of them would be in the room together again.

"Nathan, I can't stand to think we only have one more week together until I go," Haley told him.

"I will miss you like crazy Hales, but seriously don't get upset about it. This is a good thing for you, not a bad thing,"

"Maybe we should just get married tomorrow," Haley said, half joking, yet half serious.

"Haley, I don't want you to do that. You want a big wedding, and a nice honeymoon, and all that kind of stuff,"

"What I want is you. We should just drive to Vagues tomorrow, get married. We can ask Brooke and Lucas to come, as well as Peyton, and get married. Then after I get back from tour, and we get more settled, we can plan a big party and invite everyone we want to. I want to be married to you Nathan Scott, I don't want to wait,"

"Alright, then we will do it, we will just have to plan quickly,"

Haley went to go call Lucas, and tell him, knowing Brooke would be with him.

"Luke, do you and Brooke have plans tomorrow?" Haley asked, as soon as Lucas answered.

"No, nothing official, why, what's up?"

"Nathan and I are going to get married. We want you and Brooke to be there. In fact, can I please speak to Brooke?"

"Wow, tomorrow, huh? I will be there of course, here is Brooke,"

"Brooke! Hi! Nathan and I decided not to wait until I get back from the tour but to get married before, tomorrow, I was wondering if you would get up with me tomorrow, and just find a simple dress for me, you, and Peyton, and we can all head up to Vagas, and do it. Of course when I get back, we will all plan something bigger and better,"

"Oh my god! Tomorrow! WOW! Yeah, we will go bright and early tomorrow, and get a dress, get a hair done, it will be wonderfrul!"

"Alright, I will see you then!"

Haley called Peyton and told her as well.

The next morning, Haley, Brooke and Peyton all left go shopping, for lunch, and to get their hair and makeup done. This left Lucas and Nathan to do everything else. Get their tuxes, call and make a reservation , and then sit on the couch, and watch tv.

"Wow, so today is the big day,"

"Yeah, I mean it's not how I would have pictured it, but none of that matters to me, I just love her, and she really wants to do this before she leaves, and I am all for it,"

"That's great. I am glad to see her this happy,"

"Do you think you and Brooke will be doing this anytime soon?"

Lucas shook his head, "I hope someday, that we do, but I don't think it will be anytime soon. Brooke doesn't want to get married just because she is pregnant, she wants to wait to get married until I would have asked her if she weren't pregnant. She doesn't want the child to be the reason we got married, if that makes any sense. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, child or no child, I love her, but I don't want to pressure into anything, so I left it at that. When the time is right, then yes, we will get married,"

"I guess that makes sense. I guess we should head to the jewelry store and get the rings,"

Haley tried on at least ten dresses until she found the perfect dress. It was white, but short only until her knee, thing spaghetti straps, and a beautiful floral design on the top. Haley fell in love with it, and decided she would wear that. Peyton and Brooke got the same pink dresses. After that they had lunch and disguised the rest of the day, and then headed to get their makeup done.

They got back to the house, and packed up the cars. Haley had borrowed a paid of diamond earrings from Brooke, and had a blue beret placed in her hair when she got her hair done. Nathan came up to her and told her how beautiful she looked, and they kissed. He tookout a jewelry box, and in it liad a diamond heart neck-less.

"Something new," He told her.

"It's beautiful," She told him.

"Look at the back of it,"

Haley did, and engraved into the back of it was, "Always and forever,"

"Nathan, I love it so much,"

"I was hoping you did. When you are on tour, if you ever feel unsure, about anything, just look at this, and remember how much I love you,"

They drove there, and got there around eight at night. They decided on having a midnight wedding. Nathan had picked a place that wasn't too tacky, it was at a nice hotel, and was very beautiful. The wedding went well, and they were pronounced husband and wife. They all spent a few hours together, in the casino's before Haley and Nathan decided to head up, leaving Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke downstairs.

They headed up the hotel room. Rose pedals were covering the floor, and the kind size bed had chocolates, and a bottle of champange on the bed. Nathan poured them each a glass, and put a chocolate covered starwberry in Haley's mouth.

Haley then finished her cup of champagne and smiled and started to kiss Nathan, and unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until-"

"Until what? I am through with waiting. We are married now, it's perfect,"

They unclothed each other, and Nathan took his time with her, giving her all his attention, and then they made love. The first time was amazing, but the second time was even better because the nervousness was gone.

"Thank you so much Nathan, this has been the best night of my life,"

"Mine too," He smiled, wishing that she didn't have to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: I have been out of powers for days now, due to ice storm, in the new england. I am working on getting this update soon.

Haley had only been on tour for two months. It seemed as if it had been much longer then that. Haley was starting to become famous, weather she was ready for it or not. People were asking for her autograph, her song was constanly being played on the radio, and her CD was actually making decent sales. It made her happy to have all this success, but she missed Nathan so much. Tonight, she was playing in Orlando, Floridia , and Nathan had a game in Orlando the following night. He would be going to her show tonight, and then meeting her after. Eight long weeks had gone by, and she couldn't wait to see him.

Peyton had returned to Tree Hill and had settled back in a normal life there. Peyton had all ready spent a lot of time working on her art, and had taken a mangment position running Tric as a job until Brooke and her were ready to start their own company. Peyton and Jake had been together since she had gotten back, and things with them were wonderful.

Brooke and Lucas had another appointment today. This was another ultrasound in which they would be able to find out the sex of the baby. Brooke wasn't sure if she should wait, or find out, but her and Lucas both decided on finding out.

Nathan had just had his first class flight with his fellow team mates, but he could not wait to get off the plane and on his way to see Haley. He kept dreaming about her face, he light brown hair, and honey brown eyes, her perfect smile. He could not wait to hear her perfect voice fill the room. He also had a surprise for her after the show. He arrived over an hour early, and because of who he was, they allowed him back stage to see her.

"Haley Scott?" Nathan asked her.

"Nathan! It is so good to see you!" She ran up to him and kissed him, and didn't want to stop. It had been too long.

"After the show I have a surprise for you," He smiled.

"What is it?"

"Not telling," He kissed her again, "Good luck, can't wait to see you on stage. You're kind of a big deal now,"

"I know, I was flipping through US weekly, and I saw our picture. LA Lakers star marries up and coming singer Haley James. It was really weird, and people are always asking for my autograph, and it's so odd,"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It is kind of weird at first,"

"Well, I need to go get changed and everything, so I will see you after, okay? I love you,"

Jake showed up at Peyton's house around nine at night. This was a frequent occurance, after Jenny was in bed, he would come over and visit her for a few hours. They would watch a movie, or tv, and talk about the day.

They kissed and Peyton asked Jake how his day was.

"Good, I'm starting to look at some houses, I have saved enough for a down payment, so I'm ready to move out of my parents," Jake told her.

"Oh really? Did you see anything good?"

"Not yet, but I only looked at two today. I was wondering if you would like to come and look with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure! I totaly understand wanting a woman opinion on it," Peyton joked.

"Well, it's a little more then that. I was sort of wondering if you would like to move in with Jenny and I?"

"UGH, this stuff is so cold," Brooke complained, holding Lucas's hand as they prepared her for her ultrasound, and they rubbed the gel on her small baby bump of a stomach.

"That is odd," The technician started to say.

"Is everything alright?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. The heartbeat is healty, it's just, there is two of them,"

"Two heart beats?" Brooke asked, confused.

"I am waiting for the images to come up, but I think you are having twins,"

The image started to come up, and it revealed there were two babies in there.

"Can you tell the sex?" Brooke asked.

"One of them is a boy, I can tell that for sure, and I think the other may be a girl, but it's hard to tell,"

"Wow, a boy? Maybe a girl too? That's perfect," Brooke said.

"Yeah, wow, twins!" Lucas said, hugging her.

"I am just going to get the doctor and let her know!"

When Haley came on stage, Nathan felt himself get filled with butterflies.

"Hey everyone! I am so excitied to see all of you here! I am also super excitied because tonight, my husband Nathan Scott is here, I love you! Now lets get this show started,"

The crowd cheered, and Nathan smiled as Haley's eyes met his eyes, and he heart her beautiful voice. Her part of the show went by so fast, and when the whole thing was over, he went out back.

He handed her a box. "Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything,"

"Open it,"

She opended it, and in it were two disney world tickets.

"You had told me once that you have never been, and I figured we could hit it tonight. It's just for magic kingdom, but I figured we could get in a few rides tonight,"

"Nathan, thank you so much!"

"The park closed early tonight, they offered the basketball players and their family the park for the evening while we played here,"

He grabbed her hand, and they headed out. They arrived there, and he took her down main street for the first time.

"Wow, the castle looks so huge," She said.

"You are so cute," He kissed her, and continued to hold her hand as they walked the park, and went on every ride there.

"Nathan, this was so much fun, thank you for the night,"

"I had such a good time Haley, I love you,"

"Jake, I would LOVE to move in with you, but is it okay with Jenny and everything?"

"Yes, Peyton, I don't think you realize how much she cares about you. I think it would be a great idea,"

"Alright, then let's go look tomorrow!"

Haley and Nathan headed back to Nathan's hotel room, and the beautiful Grand Flordian in Disney world. They headed up to the bedroom and made love quite a few times, before waking up and having breakfast in bed.

"It's going to be so hard being away from you again," Haley told him.

"I know, it will go by fast though, I promise," Nathan assured her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews, and all the people who have commented on this story. I thank everyone for all the advise they had- or simply the good things people had to say. I am working on the last chapter of this story. I am sorry it has been taking me so long to update some things. I am going to take my time on the last chapter. I want it to be the best it can be.

Haley and Nathan stood in front of all of their friends and family, even some pople they never thought they would see there. Then a man took his seat that no one expected him to show up for. Dan Scot. He stood there, smiling his grin, but Nathan and Haley didn't care. Nothing but nothing would ruin this day for them.

**One month earlier....**

"LUCAS!!" Brooke yelled down the stairs.

"Brooke- is everything okay?" Lucas asked her, having a feeling it had to do with the babies.

Brooke shook her head, "NO! My water just broke, we need to leave0 NOW"

"Okay, I will grab your back, get you in the car, and call the doctor and let them know we are on our way,"

Lucas was trying to act calm. He knew that this is what Brooke needed, him to take control, and assure her everything would be okay. Even though every part of him wanted to freak out.

.......................................................................................................................

Haley was going to her last event before coming home. It was a signing, where fans could meet with her, and she would sign their Cd's or posters. A lot more people turned up them were previously expected.

"Hello, Haley Scott," A man called her, walking by. It was odd hearing this because most people knew her and called her by "Haley James". It was a man in his forties, with dark hair, and he kind of looked like, Nathan. Oh no, this must be the infamous Dan Scott .

"I am Dan Scott, your father in law. I am sorry we are just meeting now, but it's a pleasure, really. I know you are busy now, but I really think we should do lunch, and finally get to catch up,"

'Lunch? Well, I am leaving tonight, in a few hours actually,"

"The restaurant at the airport? Does two sound good to you?"

This guy just wasn't going to give up.

"Okay, so I guess I will see you then," she told him.

..................................................................................

Peyton was still laying in bed with Jake. Jenny was away for the weekend on a girl scout trip, and the two of them had the house together, their new house, just for three of them. It had been really great, and Peyton was loving her choice to move back. Life was so much better. So much more worth living.

Peyton's phone started to ring, and she saw it was Lucas.

"Hey, I can't talk very long but Brooke went into labor. We are at the hospital, I am going to go in there and check on her, but I just wanted to let you know,"

"Oh my god!!! I am going to get the next flight out that I can!"

Peyton hung up, and told Jake the good news, and that she had to visit and would come back in a few days.

.................................................................................................

Haley had met with him just as she had promised.

"Look, I don't have much time," Haley started.

"Oh, I get it. So get right to the point. Well, I just wanted to get a formal innovation to the ceremony, it is next month, isn't it?"

'Nathan and you, well you don't talk anymore, I really don't think he had any plan of you going there,"

"He is my only son, of course I am going to be there,"

"He is not your only son, Lucas is too. I don't think either of them would want you there for them on their spciel day because you are never there for them any other way. I don't know what to tell you. "

"Well, I think you should talk to Nathan, and tell him what a mistake he is making,"

"why would I do such a thing?"

"I don't know. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to show Nathan this,"

He handed Haley an evelope, and she just stared at it.

"I think this might make you change your mind. If Nathan gets a look at what is in there, the party might never take place. Instead you can go file divorce papers together,"

Haley opended it and looked through the picture. It was a picture of her and Chris kissing one night at bar. Wearing the same outfits, it showed both of them together on the same bed.

"This is not what it looks like..but how did you get these pictures?"

"You know the backup dancer on tour, Jessica? I hired her to dig something up on you. I knew there had to be something-"

"Chris did kiss me, but what this picture shows is me pushing him away, and telling him he knows I am married, and how I feel about Nathan. He was drunk! I don't even think he remembers. I brought him back to the room, got him into bed, and I fell asleep there because the other bed was taken. It was nothing!"

"You never told Nathan about it though-"

"He would have just gotten upset. I like working with Chris, I didn't want Nathan to hate him because of one stupid mistake. I also won't ruin Nathan's day by having you there,"

"Ouch," Dan smiled, "Then I guess I will have to get on the computer and send these pictures right to Nathan's blackberry- I am sure you can explain to him when you get there, if he will talk to you that is. Nathan has always had a temper,"

"Fine-" Haley scratched down on a paper, the date, time, and location.

"You can come. I will tell Nathan what a good idea it is. I will also tell Nathan the truth- and then you can never hold anything over my head ever again,"

Haley left lunch, without ever ordering anything. Everything that needed to be said was said, and she just wanted to get on her flight and be with Nathan again- hopefully they wouldn't have to be apart like this for a long time.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

After only a five hour labor, Brooke had given birth to the two twins. Lucas Scott Junior, and Brianna Davis Scott. Brianna was on the smaller side, weighing only four pounds, but she was healthy. Lucas on the other hand was over seven pounds, and was also healthy. They were beautiful babies. Lucas called Nathan to tell him the good news.

"The twins were born- they are beautiful, my son and daugther. Brianna and Lucas. When do you think you can get over here?"

"I will be there within two hours. I have to go pick Peyton and Haley up from the airport, so I will see you then,"

"Okay- that is perfect. The baby will be up here and cleaned up by then!"

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Nathan arrived at the airport. Haley's flight had just landed, Peyton's would still be a half an hour. Nathan saw Haley coming down the stairs.

"Haley, you look beautiful," He said to her before hugging her, and kissing her.

"Aw, thank you, but I don't feel it. It's been such a long day,"

"We will head down to baggage, and you can tell me all about it- but first I need to tell you, Lucas and Brooke had the babies, less then an hour ago. Lucas called me, so I figured we would go there right after here-"

"Oh yes, of course! That is great. You are and Uncle,"

He smiled, "So, how was your day?"

"Well, I had to get up this morning so early and do an autograph singing, and it went on so long, way more people showed up then they though. Then I had to rush into the airport- and I sort of ran into someone..."

"Who?"

"Dan,"

"Oh. Great. Did you talk to him?"

"He kind of forced me into having lunch with him, I didn't end up staying more then five minutes though,"

"I am sure that was terrible,"

"Well, I am supposed to lie to you, and tell you it wasn't so bad. I think that Dan must have changed, and seemed like such a nice guy to me, but I don't think I can do that-"

"Why would you say any of that?"

"Dan is black mailing me-"

"What could he possible black mail you with?"

"Something happened on tour, something I didn't tell you about. It wasn't a big deal, but Dan has it twisted into something horrible, and the pictures,"

"Haley what is going on, are you hiding something from me,"

"You remember Chris?"

"The guy that you sang with-"

"Yes, well him and I are friends. We would hang out together on our nights off, and I don't know, we had fun. One night, he was drunk, and sort of kissed me. I pushed him away, and told him I was married, and he never tried anything like that again. Dan hired one of the dancers to look for anything that he could use to break me and his son up. So when he tried to kiss me that night- she took a picture of it. That same night, we had some rooms. I got Chirs upstairs because he was drunk, and I ended up falling asleep in the same bed. Jessica and at least three other people were in the room. He has a picture of me laying next to him in bed. I know that pictures say a thousand words, and I don't have the picture of me pushing him away, or a picture of me laying there, and Chris waking up to puke five minutes later, but you just have to trust me that I would never do anything like that to you,"

"Haley, I trust you, and I know you wouldn't do that to me. I just wish you had told me about it, instead of keeping it from me. Unless you felt there was some reason that you had to, I just don't get that,"

"I didn't want you to be worried. I didn't want you to be scared of what might happen. I wanted you to know everything would be okay,"

"What did Dan want anyway?"

"He wanted me to let him know where the ceremony is- or he was going to send the pictures too you,"

"You didn't tell him- did you?"

Haley nodded, "I did. I just wanted a chance to explain it to you first,"

"Haley- I trust you. You didn't have to do that. Oh well, he can come if he wants, it doesn't mean I will talk to him,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, dont' be. I am sorry you ever had to meet my dad,"

"Alright, well we should head over to get my bags, then get Peyton, then head over and see those babies!" Haley said, no longer wanting to talk about this.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Haley and Nathan got Peyton, and they headed over. All of them met with the babies, and shared how happy they were with Lucas and Brooke. Peyton spent the next couple of days with all of them- and stayed for a full week, to help Brooke out when they moved back into the house. Peyton left just a few days after that but told everyone she would be back next month, with Jake for the wedding. Everyone couldn't wait for that day.

"So, I am going to come up a few days before for a bachelorette party!"

"We don't have to do that, I mean I am all ready married, so-"

"No! We will do this right, and to the book. I will see you then,"

"Alright, well I can't wait to see you, and too meet Jake. You know, Jenny can come if you want to bring her, I could use a flower girl," Haley offered her.

"Haley, are you sure?"

"Yes, of course!"

...........................................................................

**One Month later....**

"You look beautiful," Lucas told Brooke, kissing her neck. She was dressed in a black dress, one that she had warn before she was pregnant, and it was a little tighter then it had been before, but it did fit her.

"I don't feel it. I mean, I never sleep anymore it seems, and this is the first time I have really been out at all since,"

"I know. I am sure it will be hard for you, being away from both of them, but you deserve it tonight, okay? Everything will be fine. Nathan and Jake might come over for a bit, after the kids are all in bed, we might watch some tv or something- seriously, have a good time,"

"I love you Lucas," Brooke kissed him, he kissed her back, and told her he loved her too.

Haley and Peyton showed up to get Brooke.

"So, what is the plan tonight?" Brooke asked.

"We are going out, going to just get a few drinks, have a nice dinner, and enjoy each others company. Nothing wild, nothing crazy, just a good time,"

"Sounds perfect,"

They headed to a very nice restaurant that Brooke had been able to get a reservation too.

"Wow, thank you, this is great," Haley told her, "Thank you Brooke, I am sure you didn't want to be out,"

"I know. Lucas's mother flew in, and is watching the babies for us. I know she really would have loved to be at the wedding party, but she knew we would need help,"

"That is so so so nice of her. She is great-"

"Yeah, she sure seems it. It's been crazy, having kids is all ready a lot harder then I thought it would be. I love Lucas, he has been so great and so supportive through everything. Everything is kind of working out great. I have been looking at houses, I am thinking next month, we will try to make our move. It would just be so nice being closer to Lucas's family, and being closer to you," Brooke said to Peyton.

"Yeah, I will be over all the time. Those babies are so cute!" Peyton said.

They enjoyed the rest of dinner, and a few drinks before heading back.

.................................................................................................

Haley spent the night at Brooke and Lucas's, along with Peyton, following the traditionalrules of not being with the groom the night before. They woke up, and the girls went to get their hair done, and Haley slipped into the dress Brooke had designed for her during her pregnancy. They limo came and drove them to the ceremony, right on a private beach thirty miles outside of LA.

They recommitted their vows together, saying how they hadn't been able to share their actual wedding with a lot of their friends and family, but they wanted to share it with them now. They loved each other very much, they wanted everyone to know. It was very beautiful. They left together in a limo that printed on it "Just married" and headed to the after party. It was beautiful, everyone they loved and cared about was there.

"Nathan, it was really great being here today," Dan told him.

"Dad, no one invited you here, I don't want to start this with you here, so just drop it,"

"Nathan, I am very sorry for all I have done. I want another chance. I want you to be a part of my life. I should have told you about Lucas. I was young and stupid when I made the choice that I did. I want to make it right, with both you, and Lucas,"

"You want to get to know Lucas?"

"Yes,"

"I guess I can give it another chance. It doesn't mean I forgive you though, for anything,"

Nathan and Haley shared their "first" dance, and the rest of the wedding went perfect. Brooke caught the bouquet. Haley and Nathan took off in the limo together, which was bringing them to their long, long honey moon. Two whole weeks of being on a very private island, enjoying each others company.

A/N: Will update soon : ) Thanks


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N:** OKAY! So not be confused, I have seperated these into parts. There is Part 1-6. Each part is someone's point of veiw. It starts with Haley, and goes through all the major characters. The las chapter is back to how the rest of the story was, sort of cataching the reader up on how all of the characters are doing, and how the story is leaving them. I will warn you that this whole chapter is fluff. I really just wanted it to be a cute and happy ending!

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Five years later....**

**Chapter 20: Part 1: Haley's POV**

****************************************************************************************************************

I can't believe how fast life has gone, and who I am today. I am the person who goes to all of the award shows, and wins. I am the person who can't go the store without people screaming out my name, and trying to take pictures. I am married to MVP of the LA Lakers. My life hasn't been the same since I met him. When I met him, on our first date, people were trying to capture it. Since then, every moment of my life is a big deal that people can read about in magazines. I have gone on three tours, had four albums put out. A lot has changed in five years. Life is about to change even more, I am pregnant. No more going on tour for months at a time, no more late night parties, life as I know it will change. I will miss singing for millions, but part of me wants to enjoy a more simple life. I want to go back to when I was just myself, and not Haley James Scott, famous singer.

I am ready for this. I am ready to give it all up. I am ready to go to the Carolina's. I am ready to settle in and be there for my baby. Be there to see her first steps, be there to hear his or her first words. I know that will be the right thing. I just am scared, I don'tknow if Nathan is ready for all of that. He is meeting me soon. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know what I am about to tell him.

I sit here, waiting for him at the table. We are in a private room in the back, he shows up. My heart flutters seeing him, the way it always has, and always will. His beautiful deep blues eyes, his dark hair, his perfect body, his sweet and loving voice, and tender touch.

"Hi honey, I am sorry I am running late, is everything okay? What did you want to meet about,"

"Nathan, I am pregnant," I mange to mouth it out. I wanted to wait, but out it came. I look at him, I can tell he is shocked.

**Chapter 20, Part 2, Brooke's POV**

******************************************************************************

I have three beautiful children. I have an incredbile husband. I have a great buisness with my best friend. I have everything, success, happiness, love. All I could ever ask for. Today Little Luke, and Brianna are starting their first day of kindergarden. Lucas and I were out there getting them on the bus. After that, we took little Summer, only a year younger then her brother and sister, to pre-school. Things are great. They really are. I just feel the three kids, my buisness with Peyton, and Lucas's frequent trips to New York lately for his newest novel, I feel like we have lost the magic. I still love him, and I know he loves me, I just try to think of stuff to keep the marriage alive.

The kids are at school and Lucas is at home for once. I go up to him and kiss him.

He smiles at me and says, "Thanks Pretty girl,"

I am no longer a girl, like I was when I first met him, but it actually feels really good to hear someone call me that. It makes me feel like I still am pretty. He can always make me feel this way.

I tell him I want him, and he says it's been a while since I have done that. I agree, I tell him too long after starting to take off my dress, revealing the new panties and bra to him. We make love, and lay together for a bit. I feel nothing. I don't know why I feel nothing. I haven't felt anything in almost five years, since I had children, I just feel as though my life has been put on pause.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 20 Part 3**

**Peyton's POV**

***************************************************************

I am married now! For a long time, I never saw myself as the type of person who would get married. I just wanted to be my own person. I realized getting married didn't stop me from that. I left LA, after some time of working for a major record label. I helped produce one of my best friends, but it was the last thing I ever did out there. For the past few years, I have just worked on my artwork. Brooke and I have made a great team together. I have a great husband now. I have Jenny, who is now a teenager, 13 years old, and my own baby girl who is two. Anna Elisabeth. She is named after both of my mother's. I love my life, and I am so glad I chose the things I did. I get to spend time with my new family, my friends, and my father, all that is left of my old family. I could not be happier. The buisness is starting to get slower, Brooke takes care of most of the buisness, though I do my best to help, as I know she has a lot on her plate. I mostly handle the artwork. It is what I do best.

**Chapter 20 Part 4**

**Lucas's POV**

*********************************************************************************************

Brooke and I just spent the day getting the kids to school, and making love for the first time and I don't even know how long. I love her, I really do, but she just isn't there anymore. I wonder if this is normal, if this is what having kids does to you. It takes you apart from each other for a while. The secound we are done having sex, she tells me she needs to go, she has so much work to do. I just feel all romance has gone out the door. She spends so much time at the office, with Owen, who I swear I am not jealous of. I trust Brooke, I do. I spend weekends in New York with Lindsay, and I know she trusts me. After school, I have a meeting, Peyton has agreed to pick up the kids. They love playing with little Anna, and I have to admit that I enjoy the conversations I have with Peyton when I arrive to pick the children up.

It is nothing romantic. Brooke is the one for me, and I know this. It is just so refreshing to have a conversation with someone who reads the same books as me, enjoys the same music as me. Brooke and I don't have much in common in those areas. Peyton is a good friend, and one that I need more of to stay sane.

**Chapter 20, Part 5, Nathan's POV**

Haley has asked me to meet her, she sounded almost upset on the phone. I am anxious to meet her, but end up being slightly late due to practice. The season is now almost over. I haven't signed with a new team yet, there is a lot on my mind. I don't tell this to Haley though, about how LA has offered me a five year contract, and the money is unbelieveable. I want to hear what she has to say. I get there. She looks beautiful, but she doesn't look herself, there is a lot on her mind.

We talked for just a few minutes before she tells me the news. She is pregnant. So much races through my mind. I want to say something right away, but I am shocked. This isn't a bad thing, it's a good thing.

"HALEY! THAT IS AMAZING!" I tell her, her eyes start to light up as I say this.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. I think it would be amazing to start a family with you. To have a little girl just like you, or a son to play basketball with,"

"It just changes, everything, I mean life as we know it is over, and it's going to be all new,"

"Having a child doesn't change everything Hales," I explain to her. I think about it, having a child will be a big change, but one I think I can easily be ready for.

"I want to move back to North Carolina. I don't want to live in LA, you know hard it is to even leave the house here, I just can't deal with it. I want to give up recording for a few years. I dont want someone else to raise my kids. I want to be there, the music will be there when I get back,"

"Do you think I should give up basketball,"

Haley shook her head, "No, I don't want you to give that up. You only have so many years where you can do that, and I don't want you stopping in your prime. I was just thinking, maybe you could try to sign for North Carolina. I know it's not as good of a team,"

"I will look into it, I promise, I want to be with my family as much as possible."

So much has gone through my head. She hasn't asked me to give up basketball, just play for a smaller team. She is giving up her music, I can give up LA.

"I love you, Haley. I think this is a really great thing,"

"I do too," She smiles. Her smile makes mee weak, it is just so beautiful. She is the best person I have ever known.

**Part 6, THE END!!!**

*********************************************************************8

Haley and Nathan had sold their house in LA. It had been hard to do. So many memories had taken place there, but it was time to move on. They now lived in their North Carolina home annualy, rathe then just seasonally. They had brought their beautiful baby boy Jame Lucas Scott home. Nathan had switched to play basketball in North Carolina. When James had been born, Nathan was home for the firs few months, as it was off season. He recently went back. Though Haley wanted to knock on wood when she said it, their life was perfect. They had everything they could have ever wanted.

Over the past year, Brooke and Lucas had continued to struggle with the distance. Brooke felt hurt when she learned how close he was getting to Peyton, and how he felt he could tell her just about anything, but never talked to Brooke about stuff. He explained to her how he just didn't have a lot of friends, and Peyton and him had a lot in common. It wasn't anything for her to be jealous of. Brooke didn't get much better from that point on. She went to see a therapist, and she was suffering from postpartum depression. It had been years, but holding everything in had just made it so much worse. After getting help, Brooke was really able to be back to herself. Her and Lucas really had worked on their problems, and agreed always to make time for themselves personally, but also as a couple. Lucas had another book published, and this time, it was the New York times best seller.

Anna was three, Jenny was in high school, and Peyton was pregnant again. She swore this was it for children, and Jake said he agreed, but thanked her so much for bringing another child in the world for him. Jake had been able to get a job at a pedatrician's practice, so his hours were a lot less hectic then the hosptial, and as a result, he was a home a lot more. In June, Peyton have birth to a baby boy. Though Jake loved his daughters so much, he had always wanted a son, and now he had one.

**_THE END_**

**A/:N:** I realize the last chapter was VERY FLUFFY. That is how I wanted it to be though. I did the POV for most of the major characters, I just thought it would be nice to see things through their eyes for at least one chapter. The last part was just general to catch up on everyone's events. Thank you so much for all that ready this story and followed. : ) I am working on another Haley/Nathan story- but I am not sure how it is going to turn out yet.


End file.
